The Bolton's Must Die
by Soul Eyes
Summary: Gabriella is new to East High and really doesn't understand the power Bolton's hold. SO when the most popular girls from three clicks decide to use Gabriella against Troy who is secretly liking her! Things get interesting! Nominated In HSM Awards! Ch12 Up
1. Worst and Best Day

**The Bolton's Must Die**

**By Soul Eyes**

**Author's Note: I got this idea when I saw the movie John Tucker Must Die. Now some things may seem similar to the movie but not everything. High School Musical didn't happen but the characters are all the same. Enjoy! Read and Review. The italic's are Gabriella talking but some times it's a song. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own John Tucker Must Die or High School Musical.

* * *

**

_My whole entire life I've been invisible. Well not completely invisible. I mean I've had friends. They've just never…….._

"Were sorry Gabriella but your just too smart for us. And we feel that it might hurt our image." A geeky-girl with thick glasses and braces said smiled at Gabriella who simply stared at her.

_Been that great. My mom works at a company that has us constantly moving so I never really had a chance to make friends. Which in a way is good because I never had to deal with the awkward good-byes. I never really had to say any good-byes._

_When we moved to San Diego I was titled 'Freaky Math Girl' or 'The School's freaky Genius Girl.' Not exactly the best thing's to be called, but could you really blame me? Since I didn't make friends I occupied my time with school work which made me more invisible. Finally we moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico. Home of motocross race's and the East High Wildcats. Honestly I thought it would be the last place where anything would happen to me._

_But this isn't about me right now. We can always get to that later. It's about him. **Troy Bolton.** He was something between and American Eagle Model and a surfer. He had the body, the tan, the hair and the eyes. Did I forget to mention that he was captain of the basketball team; oh yeah his father's the coach. He could get any girl. Including me……_

Gabriella sighed as her mother hugged her. "Now I know you'll do great. Now put that beautiful smile on and go make some friends."

"Mom. It's touching but no matter how big of a smile I put on, I still won't make any friends," Gabriella said looking at her mother. Smiling a weak smile her mother kissed her on her forehead. Turning away Gabriella lifted her backpack onto her shoulder and walked into her new school…….again.

Gabriella walked into the auditorium and saw that all the other students had already arrived. Walking along the end of the aisle's she took a seat at the far end of the fourth row.

A very extravagant dressed teacher walked in, or more like strutted in. She had a way to have all eyes draw on her. She obviously knew how to work the stage. "Right, well I over heard that the gym is being cleaned and that the principle sent you here. Why he would send you here I don't understand. The theater is a place for learning the ways of true art and beauty. Not a place to simply load off unwanted children."

_I know. WHACO!_

"Now don't think that just because you're here you won't have to do anything. Cause you'll be wrong," she said lowering her glasses and looking at all of the students. "Each one you will work in groups around the stage. Think of it as if your helping this beautiful chapel of art realize it's true potential. It's not like you'll be using your energy for anything better."

_Her name was Mrs. Darbus and she was the only female teacher in East High that wasn't completely smitten with the Bolton's. _

"Sharpay, Taylor, Amy and you there," Gabriella looked up to see Mrs. Darbus pointing at her.

"Um, Gabri.."

"Yes, the four of you will work over there," she said interrupting Gabriella and pointing to her right. Standing up all of the girls walked onto the stage. "And no talking," she said as she turned to instruct the rest of the students.

As Gabriella picked up a brush to paint the moon, she could see that all of the girls really didn't want to be there with her. Taylor picked up one of the paint bucket's and held it as she helped paint the moon. Sharpay and the Head cheerleader Amy picked up the staple gun and started to staple the leaves on the branch's that still weren't on the tree yet.

One of the other cheerleader's who was helping decorate the camel waited till Mrs. Darbus left, then she ran over to Amy. Gabriella looked at the cheerleader as she came closer. Smiling she asked the question that would start everything.

_If the Bolton family controlled fate then this would be the day that they should have made sure the gym wasn't being cleaned. _

"So had did everything go last night?"

"Well I don't want to kiss and tell but I had a great time with Troy." Sharpay squeezed the trigger of the gun which sent a staple flying between the two cheerleaders. Shrugging it off she turned back to her friend.

"Do you think he'll ask you to be his girlfriend on your next date?"

"Well from the way things went last night I think so. I think by tomorrow morning I'll be Troy Bolton's first official girlfriend."

"Excuse me?" Sharpay asked lifting the staple gun so that it was pointing to the ceiling. "Troy is mine. I'm going to be his first official girlfriend." Sharpay walked around the tree so that she was next to Gabriella, looking at Amy.

"Your both wrong, because Troy is mine," Taylor said coming over with the paint bucket. The girls all looked at each other. Gabriella lowered her brush.

_Uh-oh! World War Three anyone?_

Sharpay was the quickest to react, she grabbed the other paint bucket that was near Gabriella and threw it's contents right at Amy. The blue gray paint landed right on her covering her red sweatshirt and shorts. Then she grabbed one of the tree branches and hit Taylor who fell dropping the paint.

_And me being the idiot. I tried to stop the fighting and what I learned, never get in between three pissed of teenage girls. But that was common knowledge to most people._

Gabriella tried to grab the branch from Sharpay but was hit when Amy swung hers. Both Gabriella and Sharpay hit the floor. Amy tried to swing again but she slipped on the paint that was on the floor. Taylor then grabbed a branch and hit Sharpay with it while on her knees. Gabriella tired to get up but she was knocked over when the tree came tumbling on top of them. Taylor had pushed it over.

Amy and Sharpay were beating each other on the floor, Gabriella was trying to get up by pulling herself up with the moon and Taylor was trying to get into the fight; when Mrs. Darbus walked in.

"What is going on here!? Look at my stage!" she screeched. Sharpay, Amy and Taylor stopped fighting. "You four detention!" Huffing she threw her scrawl over her shoulder and stormed out.

Sharpay looked over at the other two girls. "If I even see you near Troy I'll..."

"What! Beat me with a tree branch! He's mine." Amy began.

"Don't even think," Taylor said.

"I can't believe the three of you!" Gabriella said standing up which turned out to be a little harder because the moon wouldn't stop swinging. "The guy cheats on all of you and your fighting each other. That is so pathetic," Gabriella turned and walked off the stage.

"Who the hell is she?" Sharpay asked.

_This was ridiculous! Could you believe them!? Was he that good looking, or that amazing! That they had to almost kill each other over him.

* * *

_

Gabriella took out the map the principle had given her. She needed to find the nurse's office because her knee was killing her from the fall. It was lunch and she didn't feel like sitting alone in the cafeteria so she decided to get some ice for it. Looking down at the map she found the shortest route and took it.

* * *

_Woke up around a half past ten can't believe that I'm late again. I grabbed my jeans off the floor then I hit the door. Just the same old same. _

Troy parked his car in the student parking lot and grabbed his gym bag. His dad had him practicing late last night so he didn't get much sleep. He ran into school late, quickly turning a corner that would lead he to the gym faster.

_Goes to show you never know when everything's about to change._

Gabriella was too busy looking around the halls that had **GO Wildcats **posters everywhere that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. So it was safe to say didn't notice someone running right at her as she reached the corner and collided with another solid body.

Troy stopped with a look of shock on his face as he saw the girl in front of him hit the ground.

_Just another day, it started out like any other._

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry," He said dropping his bags and trying to help her up.

"That's okay. I needed a bigger injury to take to the nurse," Gabriella said her head still down as she sat up. But as she lifted her head up Troy thought about how he'd never seen her before.

_And that's how I met Troy Bolton._

_Just another girl who took my breath away._

Brown eyes met with blue as Troy helped her up. Bending down he picked up her back pack and the map and handed it to her. "So your looking for the nurse's office?"

"Yeah." She said lifting her backpack onto her right shoulder and looking at Troy again.

"Well it's that way," he said pointing to the right. "By the way I slammed into you it was like you were going to make a left."

Nodding she blushed. "Well than I guess I should make a right."

"Yeah," he said nodding. As she walked away he bent down and picked up his bag.

"Oh," Gabriella started turning around. Troy stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "Thanks."

_Then she turned around, she took me down._

As she turned back and took the left Troy could only smile.

_Just another day that I've had the best day of my life.

* * *

_

Troy walked into practice to see all of the guys already running around the gym, putting his bag down near the bleacher's he saw Amy walking up to him.

"Hey," she said smiling.

"He---y." Troy looked down at her. She had her hair up in a messy bun with bit's of gray paint everywhere. She was wearing an ugly set of pants and a sweater. "What happened to you?"

"Oh this," she said looking down at her attire. "Oh, some stupid girl slipped and all this paint flew at me. I had to change into something and this was all they had in the nurse's office. But now that I'm here with you it all seems like nothing." Smiling she stepped closer to him. "But this isn't what I wanted to talk about. These awful girls said that you've been going out with them?"

"And you believed them? You know there's only one girl for me." Smiling he turned to see his dad coming in. "Gotta go." Walking away Amy joined the other cheerleaders a huge smile on her face.

* * *

Gabriella walked into the auditorium for the second time that day except this time it wasn't as clean. The stage had gray paint all over right stage. The decorations for the musical were thrown all over the place. _How big was the fight?_

Hearing someone coming she stood up straight. A tiny brunette whose hair was up in a hat with glasses walked across the stage. "Oh!" Seeing Gabriella she threw all the papers. "Don't scare me like that!"

Running up the stage she helped the girl pick them up. "Sorry."

"What are you doing here? For most people besides Sharpay they hate being here."

"Well I'm here for detention," Gabriella said standing up the girl following.

"And you're here early?" Gabriella looked away. "Well maybe you might make a good impression on Mrs. Darbus. Your new here right? What did you get detention for?"

"That," Gabriella said pointing to the mess on the stage.

"You did that!? Forget it, you'll never be on her good side. No matter how early you come."

"Well I didn't really do it. It was all Troy Bolton's fault," Gabriella said shaking her head.

"He got to you already? Jeez, usually with new girl's he waits a week," the girl said looking at Gabriella.

"No it wasn't that. These three girls found out that he was going out with all of them. They starting fighting and I tried to stop. Not a good idea I learned."

"Duh!"

"Hey did you write that?" Gabriella asked changing the subject. She was looking at the papers she had just helped pick up.

"Yeah. I'm a composer."

"Is this going to be your play/musical?" Gabriella questioned as she looked at the props.

"No. Mrs. Darbus would never pick one of my compositions."

"Well do you mind playing some of it." Just as the girl was about to answer. The doors to the auditorium opened and the trio of girls walked in from three different entrances.

"Maybe some other time," the girl said walking away.

"Hey wait!" The girl turned around. "My name's Gabriella."

"Kelsi."

_Kelsi. What a girl. When I saw her I kinda saw a piece of me. Maybe that's why I liked her so much. By the way she talked about him, I doubt she was also one of the Bolton fan girls. And that was also a plus._

Smiling Gabriella watched the girl walk away as Mrs. Darbus walked in. "Right. After the show you girls pulled this morning I think it's only fitting that you all clean it up. You are not to leave until this whole auditorium is spotless. I want to be able to see myself in this stage. Have fun girls. And no talking!" Walking away Mrs. Darbus went into her office.

Sighing Gabriella grabbed a bucket and started to scrap the paint. Not even two minutes in and the girls were already at each other's neck.

"Sorry to burst your bubble girls but I talked to Troy during practice today and by what he said. He's all mine," Amy said sponge in hand. " He couldn't believe that actually believed you guys and that,"

"And that there's only," Sharpay continued.

"One girl for him," Taylor finished.

" I can't believe this! He is going out with all three of us." Amy said throwing her sponge.

"Either can I, I mean why would he want you two when he has me," Sharpay said standing up to invasive.

"Yeah, guess he does like them dumb and blonde," Taylor said laughing.

"What!" The two girls screeched.

"Oh my god," Gabriella said sighing.

"Excuse me?" Sharpay asked looking at Gabriella.

"Huh?" Gabriella lifted her head.

"Got something to say?" Sharpay asked as Taylor and Amy looked Gabriella's way.

"Well I just thinking that if I was that mad over what a guy did to me. I wouldn't fight over it, well not against each other anyway."

"And what would you do exactly?" Amy asked.

"I'd get even." Gabriella said as if was simple as day.

"Who are you?" Sharpay asked.

"Gabriella."

_And this would be the first step to the most life changing experience.

* * *

_

**Hope you guys liked it so far! Music and songs will a big part in this story just like High School Musical. So don't be surprised if there's a song in like every chapter. There going to help tell the story. Read and Review! I would really like to know what you think! And I give credit to the song Best Day of my life to Jesse McCartney. **

**Soul Eyes 3**


	2. The Bolton's Must Die

**The Bolton's Must Die**

**By Soul Eyes**

**Author's Note: Thanking so much so everyone who reviewed. I love the feed back I really do. And a quick reminder. I have another HSM story called Your Song. Now I haven't updated in a while simply because I've had writes block (which I'm now over). I would like all of you to go check that out and review. If I don't get feed back I might just stop writing that one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except some of the plot. Not even the songs.

* * *

**

Troy walked out of the locker room sweaty because the shower's were being cleaned so he couldn't use them. He was shocked as hell to see all three girls had come up to him and asked him the same thing. Did they each find out that he really was going out with all three of them. None of them ever talked to each other. That was the reason he dated girls from different clicks, so that none of them would catch on.

Now he didn't like going out with different girls at the same time, but as Chad and his father said it was an unwritten rule. If he could have any girl; he should. But the one thing that didn't bother him about it was that he was always honest with them. There really was only one girl for him. He just hadn't found her yet.

"Troy!" A teacher said coming up to him. Smiling she blushed as he smiled at her. He was sweaty, hot and uncomfortable. 'Did it have to be teacher's too cause this was just creepy.' He thought.

"Well I have to run to the principle's office and I saw you walking down the hall and well I was wondering if you could drop this off at Mrs. Darbus' office," She said handing him an envelope.

"Sure," he said talking it. Not many people liked her but he was cool. She was the only female teacher who didn't look at him 'like that.' Troy thought smiling and walking away.

_I be nice to the wrench's, give them my opinion when I could have been doing something more important with my life. And they leave me here! Doing all the work! Cleaning up a mess I didn't even make! This sucks._

Finishing with the mop Gabriella placed it back into the closet. The three 'wrench's' left a few minutes ago not even saying anything. So Gabriella had nothing else to do but to finish the work. She was such a pushover.

Troy dropped the envelope through the slit under Mrs. Darbus' door as he held his left ear. 'Man did she have lungs' Troy thought. For some reason she thought that the mess on her stage was his fault. What was that all about? He never even stepped into the auditorium if it wasn't for a reason. Standing straight he heard footsteps coming from the place in question.

Moving so he couldn't be heard he hide behind the curtain and saw 'her.' The girl he bumped into this afternoon. He hated to admit it but he couldn't get her out of his mind all day. And didn't even know who she was. She picked up her bag and walked out. Smiling he looked at the stage. The floor was so shinny that Troy could bet you would be able to see your reflection. To top it all off all of the props where painted and fixed.

* * *

_With pain in muscle's I didn't know I had I realized I never even saw Troy Bolton. At least at the time I didn't think I did._

Gabriella was laying stomach down on her bed writing in her lyric book when her mother knocked on her door. "Come in."

Opening the door Gabriella's mom stood with a box. She was obviously unpacking. "You must have had a good time at school today," she said smiling.

"Why do you say that?" Gabriella asked.

"Because I got a call from a Mrs. Darbus saying you completely ruined her chapel of arts, or something like that."

"Mom I can totally explain. It was all Troy Bolton's fault."

"You got detention for a guy?" Her mom asked.

"No. These three girls found out that he was cheating on them with each other. So they started fighting. And being the good person I am I tired to stop it."

"Why would you do that?" Her mom asked walking into her room.

"Huh?"

"First rule of bring a girl Gabby. Never try to break up a cat fight." Her mother sat down joining her daughter on the bed.

"You know I could have used these rule like ten hours ago. But forget that," Gabriella said shaking her head and sitting up. "When I tired to stop the fighting I suddenly got blamed for it too. But I cleaned it all up."

"You?"

"They didn't stay to long." Gabriella looked away knowing what her mother was going to say.

"So that's why you took all those pain killers."

"Yeah, but at least one good thing came out of today. I met a girl who writes music."

"Oh like you," her mom said pointing to the book face down on Gabriella bed.

"No. I just write lyrics which aren't even good. She write the notes and everything. I'd like to talk to her more."

"You should, you might make a friend."

_Doubt that._

"Well just think, you got noticed right?" Smiling her mother got up and walked out.

Confused Gabriella looked at her closed door and gabbed her head.

* * *

_So I walked into school the next day with less pain and more confusion. The gym was clean so we finally were in the gym. The only problem was the gym teacher didn't show, guess he thought they were still cleaning. It was pretty much a study hall which meant I had nothing to do. The three she-witches came in but they pretty much only glared at each other, but I was ready. If any fist went flying I was heading straight for the door. Lunch came after four more classes._

Gabriella looked down at her watch she really wasn't all that hungry. Everyone was walking with their friends into the cafeteria, Gabriella on the other hand didn't have any. Correction she never had any. _Being new sucks!_ Then it hit Gabriella. Grabbing her bag she went to look for someone.

Sliding around a corner she saw Kelsi coming out of the auditorium. "Hey," she said stopping in front of her.

"Hey! I saw the work you did in there. Mrs. Darbus was a little impressed. But I doubt she'll forget why it had to get cleaned."

"How did you know it was me?" Gabriella asked shocked.

"Let's see. I've only know those three since pre-school. They wouldn't clean the auditorium if someone paid them. Sharpay may love the stage, but if it doesn't have anything to do with getting famous she won't do it." Laughing Gabriella could see that. "So why'd you come down here? I doubt it was to see your work."

"It wasn't. I came down here because I wanted to ask you if you had anyone to eat lunch with?"

"Well let's see, if today is going to turn out like every other day of my life? I'd say that would be a no."

"Do you mind eating with me?"

"Sure why not. It's not like I've getting anything planned." Smiling Gabriella followed Kelsi to the cafeteria.

"So you've know everyone here since pre-school?" Gabriella asked as they sat down at an empty table.

"Well mostly everyone," Kelsi said reaching for her drink. Kelsi looked at Gabriella as she took a sip from her drink. Putting it down she sighed. "Okay, seeing as how you look desperate and I doubt you want a repeat of yesterday I'll lay down East High for you." Nodding Gabriella waited to listen to some valuable information. "Amy is head cheerleader which says it all. She has enough estrogen to give to the entire female population. Sharpay and Ryan are the theater kids."

"Whose Ryan?"

"Her older twin brother."

"There's two of them?" Gabriella asked looking up at the top balcony. Speaking of the devil a tall blond was sitting next Sharpay. He had on a strange looking hat that seemed to match his outfit.

"Yeah I know. But she's the brain, as unbelievable as that is. He's pretty dumb or just really slow I don't know, I've never asked." At this Gabriella laughed. "He'd be nothing without her. The two of them always have the lead in the musicals. And Taylor is head of the brainy table. She's president of the scholastic decathlon team and like everything else. She's super smart and hoping to get into Princeton."

"None of them have anything in common, except that they're all great at what they do. Why would they got out with Troy? Taylor is obviously smarter then him, Sharpay more talented, and Amy's popular enough. I don't get it."

_Can this school get anymore confusing!?_

"Are you kidding! He's Troy Bolton. Amy became head cheerleader cause they saw her walking down the hall with Troy. Sharpay got the lead because she was seen talking to him. No one else wanted to go against her. Taylor got president because Troy offered her to be his tutor for a chemistry test. Doubt she taught him anything to do with Chemistry though," Kelsi said taking a bite out of her sandwich.

Laughing Gabriella looked at Kelsi. "You know before I thought you didn't like Troy because he might have broken your heart, but the more I talk to you it seems like you can't stand him as a person."

"It's unwritten rule. I have to," Kelsi said popping a chip into her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked confused.

_I need a copy of this rule book._

"Well I think it would seem a little weird if I didn't like my brother at times." Gabriella choked on her drink. Coughing she tired to breath. Kelsi just looked at her strange.

"Troy's your brother!" Gabriella said shocked.

"Yeah. He's like two minutes older then me."

"Twins!"

_Does that mean Troy will look something like Kelsi?_ Gabriella tried to in vision a male Kelsi, which didn't turn out to good.

"Yeah, but were not identical." _That explains it. _Gabriella thought.

"Well why don't you hang out with him. You know sit with him and stuff. I'm surprised your not as popular as he is. Unless you are?" Gabriella asked looking at Kelsi more intently.

"Because, brother's usually don't want their little sister's hanging out with them. And to answer your question I'm not as popular as he is. I don't think I'm even popular. I'm into the drama club and stuff like that. I even think people have forgotten I'm his little sister." She finished by popping another chip into her mouth.

"How did your brother get so popular?" Gabriella asked.

"Basketball," Kelsi said simply. "He played throughout his whole life but when he became the first ever freshmen to make high school captain you can say people began noticing him. After that girls started loving him and he's become the most wanted bachelor at East High."

"But how do your parents stand him going out with so many girls at the same time. I mean don't they notice that he has a different girl in the house everyday?"

"He's never brought one girl home. Our mom doesn't even know he goes out with any girls. You have to understand my brother's never had a girlfriend. I mean to be known as my brother's girlfriend is like being famous."

"Never had a girlfriend? That must have been the reason those girls were fighting."

"Yup."

_So lunch was the one class were I learned more about East High then I would anywhere else. Troy Bolton was like East High royalty. The man could simply say hi to you in the hall way and you could have anything you wanted. Instant popularity and fame to the girl who could capture Troy Bolton heart. Fighting for it does sound pretty reasonable in high school.

* * *

_

Troy was laying on the gym floor, his right hand was sticking up straight a basketball being spun on it. But as Troy watched it twirl there was only thing he was thinking about. A certain brown haired beauties face kept appearing in ball. Always smiling as she turned away.

_Who was she?_ The question wouldn't stop flying around in his head. He had only seen her twice and already she was the only thing he could think about. The problem was he couldn't ask his friends if they knew her. As Troy Bolton he couldn't be seen with a girl unless she was popular. And considering she just came into East High that was likely not to happen anytime soon. Troy was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Chad or the other teammates come in.

"Hey!" Chad said grabbing the ball. As the ball was taken away so was the brown haired girls face.

"Hey," Troy said a little said having lost the image.

"What's up with you?" Chad asked hearing Troy's tone of voice.

"Nothing." Troy looked up at the ceiling. "No, it's not nothing," he said suddenly sitting up.

"Okay."

_Here goes nothing._ Troy thought. "I have a problem."

"Yeah you do," Chad said laughing as he sat down next to Troy. _Huh?_ Troy thought. "Word on the street is that all three girls came up to yesterday asking if you were going out with other girls. Another word on the street is that you were seen talking with some new girl yesterday."

_Is privacy not important anymore? _Troy thought. "Dude what street do you live on?"

"Funny," Chad said spinning the ball now. "Just for advice. Hanging out with three girls at once is risky. I don't think you could handle another one."

Troy looked at he basketball now being twirled on Chad's finger. Smiling he said, "your right. Thanks man." Standing up he ran toward the gym exit.

"Well duh of course I'm right. You know you should really start paying for this adv- Hey! Where you goin'." Chad asked watching Troy run.

Jason, Zeke and the other teammates were walking in when Troy slipped past them. Looking at Chad he simply shrugged his shoulders the ball still spinning.

* * *

_If Troy Bolton really wanted the next fifteen minutes to go smoothly, he probably should of thought doing it a little bit differently._

"Your!" Amy began.

"Breaking up!" Taylor yelled.

"With me!" Sharpay shrieked.

Nodding Troy got a simple slap from each of the girls. Holding his right cheek. He had taken Chad's advice. He wanted to talk to the beautiful girl he met yesterday. And if he was going to still be with Amy, Taylor and Sharpay things would get complicated. So he had found each one of the girls and had broken up with them. Besides the slaps he thought everything went pretty well.

* * *

Gabriella sat down in her room writing in her lyric book. School had gone pretty smoothly. After lunch with Kelsi she knew exactly who to stay away from. Troy Bolton was on the top of that list. Which had her remember she still hadn't seen him. _Thank god._ Gabriella thought.

There was a knock on her door, telling the person to come in Gabriella saw that it was her mother again. "There's someone down stairs for you."

Gabriella looked at her mother weird. Running down the stairs she began to think it was the cutie she had met before. Stopping at the mirror that was hung up this morning she looked herself once over and opened the door.

"We," Amy started.

"Need to," Sharpay continued.

"Talk." Taylor finished.

Each girl had shown up at least two minutes after the other. Now they all stood in Gabriella's room.

"I mean how could he dump me. I'm head cheerleader and he's the captain. We're meant to be. It's an-."

"Un written rule right?" Gabriella said from her bed.

"Yes." Amy said walking over to Gabriella's couch and sitting down. Gabriella could only role her eyes.

"Please. He obviously deserves the best," Taylor said.

"Your both wrong. The lime light is what awaits us. We'll need each other to feel normal." Sharpay flipped her hair behind her back.

_I had to stop this before my room became a resting place for the dead. Which would probably would have ended up being me._

"Look guys. As heart wrenching as this sounds I don't think all of you came here to tell me this or argue it over more?" Gabriella said.

"We didn't," Taylor said. "We came cause of what you said."

_Huh? Okay not a resting place. More like an insane asylum. _

"We want to get even with Troy Bolton. He's gonna wish he never did us like he did," Amy said sitting up straight.

"And how do you guys plan on doing that?" Gabriella asked. Her face completely confused.

"Well that's where your coming in." Sharpay looked at Gabriella. Gabriella's face didn't change.

"Well all meet in the chemistry Lab. It's the building with the good water fountain,"  
Taylor said looking at the other girls.

"We know where it is," Sharpay and Amy said glaring at Taylor.

_Could have fooled me._

"Wait what are guys planning to do?" Gabriella asked again fully confused and standing up.

"Were going to bring down Troy Bolton. The Bolton's must die!"

_Yeah…I didn't know exactly what I had just gotten myself into. Me and my big mouth.

* * *

_

**Okay the revenge begins. I'm kinda not sure what pranks they should do. I don't want to use the ones from the movie since they wouldn't work at East High. If anyone has any good ideas please tell me in your review. Thank you!**

**Soul Eyes 3**

**P.S. Amy is the one cheerleader in the movie that you always see. She's the one with the short blonde hair and is first seen trying to take the ball away from Chad in the beginning of the movie. Just wanted to clarify for anyone who was confused. **


	3. Our Little Schemes

**The Bolton's Must Die**

**By Soul Eyes**

**Author's Note: Right. Well No one in there reviews gave me any ideas for the pranks to pull. And I'd just like to say again……PLEASE REVIEW! The eleven that did. I LOVE YOU. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Side note: The most loyal reviewer gets an appearance in the story. Might even have an ongoing role. Now to the story.

* * *

**

_And that's all it took. Two days in and I was already part of the biggest revenge scheme ever in East High history. How in the world did this happen?_

Gabriella stood outside the chemistry lab waiting for the other girls to show up. She was pacing around still wondering how she got there.

_Okay. They had a fight, I yelled, cleaned and avoided them like the plague……. Yup still don't know how I got into it._

She was just about to leave when low and behold the she-devils themselves showed up. Each of them came from separate entrances as usual, so that left Gabriella with no where to run. They all stopped in front of the door glaring at each other.

_Why were they doing this if they couldn't stand each other? That was the one question I wanted the answer to._

"Hi," Gabriella said trying to lighten the mood. If that was possible. Shaking her head Sharpay walked in first, everyone else followed.

"What is he doing here?" Taylor asked pointing at Ryan who was sitting down next to Sharpay.

"My brother and I are always together. Do you want people wondering were I am if they see him without me? Remember we don't talk to each other." Her finger moved around to emphasize the people in the room. "If people start suspecting we do, Troy will find out that were up something."

"She has a point," Amy said shrugging.

"Whatever," Taylor said turning on her computer. Walking over she lowered the projection screen to begin the slideshow. Gabriella turned to look out the window, "so were all here because of him," Taylor said pointing her pointer at Troy's face as showed up. But Gabriella wasn't looking. "Lunk-head Basketball man." At that moment the boy she had bumped into her first day here at East High was walking toward the school. "But what is it that attracts us to Troy Bolton. Is it the amazing light brown hair that blows around his face as he races up and down the court." Gabriella didn't know why but a smile came to her face as she saw him coming closer. "Those intense blue eyes that make you feel as if your swimming in the pool of his soul." He waved his hand and smiled as someone passed him. "The rippling muscles as he…"

"Alright we get the picture," Ryan said rolling his eyes.

Glaring Taylor turned off the slide show and turned around to see Gabriella looking at the window. "Hello! New girl."

Gabriella snapped back to reality as she turned around to see everyone looking at her. "Sorry," she said looking down. As they went back to the matter at hand Gabriella stole one last look outside, but sadly he was already gone.

* * *

Troy walked into the cafeteria ready to eat his lunch. Sitting down at the jock table he began taking it out from his brown paper bag. But before he could bite into his sandwich the entire basketball team showed up and huddled around the table.

"Hi guys," Troy said an inch away from his sandwich. He looked around at all their faces. They didn't look happy.

"You broke up with them?" Chad asked basketball in hand. Troy looked down at his sandwich and then back up at Chad. "Amy, Sharpay and Taylor."

"Oh." Troy laughed and put down his sandwich. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"You said that going out with three girls was risky enough and that going with four would just be madness. So I took your advice."

"You've known me for seventeen years and now you take me advice," Chad said clearly lost.

"Wait what about going out with four girls?" Zeke asked confused.

"I saw this girl the other day and I can't be seen talking to her when I have Sharpay, Amy and Taylor to worry. And since I'm really not going out with them, then it was best to end it," Troy said fully happy with his answer.

"Wait are we talking about the new girl?" Chad asked finally sitting down. The rest of the team joining him.

"Maybe…," Troy said not convincingly.

"Troy she's new. She's not popular. She's not popular in her own click. Hell I don't even think she has a click."

"I just wanna talk with her. Can't I talk to a girl without having anyone asking questions or making comments?" Troy asked grabbing his sandwich.

"Hm. When you're a geeky know it all and not Troy Bolton you can," Chad said shaking his head.

Troy glared it at him as he bit into his sandwich.

Kelsi walked into the cafeteria hoping to see Gabriella waiting for her. She liked Gabriella, she was a nice and a funny girl who didn't like her brother. They already had so much in common.

Smiling she walked down the stairs to see her brother surrounded by his teammates. The cheerleaders were in sitting in the back but Amy wasn't with them. Actually looking around Taylor and Sharpay weren't sitting at their tables. Ryan was nowhere to be seen either. Did nobody not notice this?

* * *

"So basically the man is perfect and we fell for everything he has," Amy said filing her nails.

"Riveting. This meeting is going so well," Gabriella said head in her hands. "Are we done yet. This is crazy, I mean I don't even know the guy. Why am I here?"

"Because you gave us the whole idea to start this thing," Sharpay said standing up.

"And yet you guys have come up with nothing." Gabriella stood up completely fed up with the whole thing.

"No we have." Sharpay walked so that she was standing up in the front of the room. All the other girls looked confused. "You see what we figured out is exactly what attracts girls to Troy. So what we have to do is get rid of his sex appeal."

"Okay. Now your foaming at the mouth," Gabriella said scared.

"No that's it," Taylor said smiling. "We have to get rid of his A game. If he can't get a date that would be total humiliation."

"You can't just turn off someone's game," Amy said.

"No but we can hold it off."

_So the Bolton break down was underway. And let me tell you, it would be the week I would never forget.

* * *

_

_Let me know that I've done wrong,  
__When I've known this along.  
__I go around a time or two,  
__Just to waste my time with you._

The next morning was like all the rest. Troy walked in with the basketball team right behind him. Smiling everyone nodded as they walked past them.

Sharpay with Ryan behind her and sidekick in hand walked past everyone. Smiling she typed away on it.

Kelsi rolled her eyes as she walked past her brother and his teammates.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away.  
__Find out games you don't wanna play._

Amy looked up from her phone at Taylor and Gabriella. They both had safety goggles on and they were mixing different color vials together. Stirring the last of it Gabriella poured it into a small white bottle and handed it to Amy.

"This is going to be so great," she said taking it. Walking out of the room she proceeded down the stairs.

_You are the only one that needs to know._

Amy walked into the gym and smiled at the basketball team as she walked by. Nodding to one of the girls on the squad they all stood up and walked over to the guys. While the they were being distracted Amy slipped into the boy's locker room. Stepping up to the shower's she grabbed one of the shampoo bottles and dropped all the contains of the vial into it.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret.  
__(Dirty little secret)_

Troy walked into the shower and turned it on. Putting his head under the water he grabbed the shampoo bottle near the shower head. Getting a good amount of shampoo he lathered up his scalp. Walking out with a towel wrapped around his waist he pasted a mirror. Stopping he looked at the once white towel, dropping it he ran up to the mirror. Gasping he moved his hair about.

Amy slung her bag over her shoulder as the guys came walking out of the locker room. Troy wasn't among them. Smiling she flipped open her cell phone and headed for the exit.

Sharpay looked down at her sidekick as the basketball team came out of the gym. Looking up she saw Amy walk out and give her a thumbs up. Nodding to her brother who was a little father away she closed her sidekick and walked toward the gym entrance.

Troy stuck his head out to see if anyone was in the gym. Seeing no one he ran to the door. Opening it a crack he saw Sharpay coming. Thanking the gods he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in as she passed by.

_Don't tell anyone, or you'll be just another regret.  
__(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

Sharpay tired hard not to laugh when she looked at Troy. His once beautiful messy hair was not mixed between an ugly brown and black. "I need your help," he said looking at the door.

"Your not kidding."

_My dirty little secret._

The hair stylist turned Troy's chair around so he could see his new look. "Oh man," Troy said turning his head from left to right. He now sported a short mushroom cut. Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor and Amy were in the back laughing.

_Who has to know._

Troy walked into school the next day thinking the worst. Cringing he awaited for the remarks. But what he heard next wasn't exactly it.

"Nice due Troy." Opening his eyes he saw one of the girls from the cheerleading squad smiling at him. Looking confused he saw that everyone was nodding and smiling at him. Smiling himself he thought he could get use to his new look.

The only people who weren't smiling in approval were Sharpay, Taylor and Amy. Looking shocked.

_When we live such fragile lives,  
__It's the best way we survive. _

Ryan was walking up the stairs when Troy turned the corner. Tripping on the last step he fell which caused Troy to drop his lunch. Taylor walked by and grabbed the bag as Sharpay walked over to her brother and Troy who was he trying to help him up. Taylor took out Troy's sandwich and added a little something to it. Putting the sandwich back she dropped the lunch bag on the floor near Troy again.

Smiling Ryan shook his head and both him and his sister walked away to their table. Troy picked up his lunch and walked down to his. Amy turned to see Taylor sit at her table while Sharpay and Ryan lifted theirs and moved it toward the edge of the railing. All three stopped to see Troy take out his lunch and bite into his sandwich.

After a few minutes Troy's face began to feel a little itchy.

_I go around a time or two,  
__Just to waste my time with you._

"Dude what's wrong with your face?" Chad asked looking at his friend.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked scratching at it.

Zeke came over from the cheerleading table and handed Troy a mirror. Taking it from Zeke he looked at his reflection. "Oh my god."

Troy's once perfect face was now completely full of zits and what looked like a rash.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away.  
__Find out games you don't wanna play_

Standing up quickly he set down the mirror and rushed out of the cafeteria.

_You are the only one that needs to know._

Laughing the girls turned away so as not to be noticed.

Troy sat in the nurses office as she looked over his face. Little did he know that there was a crowd outside.

"It looks like you might have eaten something that caused this. Do you have any allergies?" Troy shook his head.

Sharpay, Taylor and Amy were calling people over as they neared the nurse's office. They stood away from the crowd, Taylor had her camera in hand.

The nurse was writing a note for Troy to take home when she heard people outside. "What's that commotion?" She turned to open the door with Troy behind her.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret.  
__(Dirty little secret)_

Troy's eyes went wide we he saw all the people standing outside. One girl lifted up a sign that said **WAY TO GO TROY! **Everyone started to shout and cheer for him. Troy wasn't the only one shocked when they all started screaming for him.

Sharpay, Taylor and Amy looked on in disbelief.

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.  
__(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it.)_

Troy stepped in front of the nurse and smiled at everyone.

_My dirty little secret.

* * *

_

Gabriella stopped in her tracks when she saw a huge amount of people running past her. Confused she shifted the box in her hands and walked over to the auditorium entrance. Opening it with her foot she dropped the box near the stage.

"You wouldn't believe it but there's a huge group of kids that just ran by. I wonder where their going?" Gabriella asked walking up the steps to meet Kelsi who was sitting at the piano.

"Their probably going to see if the rumor's about my brother are true," Kelsi said writing a few notes.

"What rumor's?" Gabriella asked leaning against the piano.

"That he dyed his hair and now has a face that you wouldn't want to touch with a ten foot pole."

"Oh." Gabriella moved away from the piano. She couldn't believe it but the experiments she did with Taylor actually worked. She was about ask another question when Sharpay walked on to the stage.

"Leave," she said to Kelsi. Kelsi looked over at Gabriella and rolled her eyes. Grabbing her music sheet she waved bye to Gabriella and walked off the stage.

"Shouldn't you be laughing it up with Troy's humiliation and all?" Gabriella asked walking over to the box she had set down before.

"I would be there's a problem."

"What? Those vials were foolproof."

"Look we can't talk about it here."

* * *

_After school the she-witches decided to come to my house and explain all that happened._

"He must have more influence on the school population then we thought," Taylor said eating on Gabriella's bed.

"I just can't believe it. We give him a dorky due and it's a new fashion statement. He gets a face full of zits and the acne for teens and kids foundation give him an award," Amy said sitting at the end of the bed.

"I just wish there was a way we could hurt him the way he hurt us and every other girl." Sharpay bit into her piece of chocolate.

Gabriella who was in between Taylor and Sharpay sat up. "Yeah it's not like you can break his heart the way he did to you guys. I mean he's never been that close to a girl." Gabriella started laughing as she ate some of the chocolate. She didn't notice the girls were all looking at her funny.

"You're a genius." Sharpay said sitting up.

"Well I have been told. Wait, why am I a genius?"

"Because you gave us a great idea. All we have to do is break Troy Bolton's heart."

* * *

**Song credit goes to the All American Rejects "Dirty Little Secret"  
And please review. I had so much fun writing this chapter. And now I should probably go to sleep now. Night.**

**Soul Eyes 3**


	4. A New Approach

-1**The Bolton's Must Die**

**By Soul Eyes**

**Author's Note: WOW! I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I'm soooo happy that people love my story. This chapter was a little harder to write so that's why it took so long. REVIEW!**

**Reviewer Breakdown**

**1. JolieMarie -I want to thank you for all the creative criticism you've given me. (Don't worry I'm not taking it personally) I don't have an editor anymore (she helped me fix the first chapter) so I tend to miss comas and things like that. (I hate comas!) So congrats, you are in the lead on having a part in the story!**

**2. andra-lee4/SimpleeLovely673- Both of you thanks! Your reviews make me smile and want to continue writing this story.**

**3. Actingalexis13- Don't worry your ramblings make me laugh, and yes Troy's hair is like what Zac Efron has on now. It will take some time getting use to but I think he still looks HOT! Maybe in the story he might go back to his old "Doo"……..**

**Those are the top 3 reviewers! Keep reviewing you never know, you could bop them out of the top spots!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything cept the plot, because it is different then the movie!

* * *

**

"Break his heart!" Gabriella said, practically choking.

_Whatever happened to the innocent U-G-L-Y, you ain't got no alibi. Did we grow out of that?_

"I thought I would never say this, but Sharpay that's an awesome idea." Taylor sat up smiling. Sharpay smiled and shrugged.

"How do you plan on doing that? He broke up with everybody"

"Not everybody," Amy said looking at Gabriella.

"WHOA! No way! I don't even know him. How could I possibly date him?"

"You won't be dating per-say," Taylor said.

"You'll just be pretending."

"No, I cant. Really." Gabriella got off her bed and walked to the other side of her room.

"Gabriella, don't do this just for us. This is going to be for all women who have ever gotten their hearts broken from Troy. I mean, it came out of your mouth about breaking his heart. The least we can do is give you the glory." Taylor shrugged.

Gabriella turned to look at them. "Even if I did agree to any of this, how do you know he'll 'fall' for me. I mean, look at you guys. I'm a nobody, remember?"

"You don't have to worry about that." Sharpay stood up from the bed and walked over to Gabriella. "With our combined efforts, we can have him fall for you. I mean really fall for you, and when he does all that's left for us to do is, YANK IT OUT!"

Gabriella jumped when Sharpay shouted.

"Gabriella we know what your thinking. Your not as pretty as me, or as smart as Taylor and not as talented as Sharpay. But all of that can easily be fixed, don't sweat in the little stuff."

_Yeah, little._

"Look we might all seem like angry teenagers who want revenge, but that's not the point. Our feelings got hurt. We really thought he cared for us."

Gabriella looked at each one of them. "Sorry girls, I really can't."

_What were they nuts! How could a nobody like me, who's first kiss was with some kid at a park near my house become the girl that would get Troy Bolton to fall in love with her. I mean the man's dated girls who all looked like supermodels. I just wasn't possible, even if we tired.

* * *

_

"It's all just too funny," Kelsi said walking down the hallway with Gabriella.

"What is?" Gabriella asked, getting knocked out of her thoughts.

"Everything that's been going on with my brother. When he came home yesterday I almost peed myself. He looked like Will Smith from 'Hitch'." Chuckling, they both turned the corner. "Kudos to whoever gave him his 'new look'."

"Your not mad at who's ever doing this?"

"Not at all. Girls have always been trying to get back at my brother. They've always been caught, which is why who ever this girl is; I have to give her props. She's made it entertaining for me."

"You mean this isn't the first time someone's pulled a prank on Troy?"

"No way! You have to understand, being the first girl ever to be my brother's girlfriend, will give you instant fame and popularity. But honestly, how long will that last? I doubt kids in college will care that they went out with Troy Bolton. But, if someone were to finally bring down the reign of all that is Troy Bolton. She'd be a legend. Even teachers would tell that story."

Gabriella was so caught up in all the information she was receiving from the tiny drama girl, that she didn't see the person in front of her.

_I really need eyes on my forehead. _

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going." Gabriella tired frantically to help the guy pick up his books.

"No it's okay. It's actually my fault. I can't see anything with this sunglasses on." Gabriella looked up to see a guy with a Wildcat hat on, sunglasses and a scarf. "Hey don't I-."

"Gabriella, what happened?" Kelsi asked walking over. "One second you were standing right next to me then you were gone."

"Well I sort of ran into him," Gabriella said pointing at the guy kneeling in front of her.

Kelsi looked over at the guy and recognized him right away. "Oh. She's new and hangs out with me, so I doubt she's popular. But I'm sure there's plenty of girls who you haven't pretended to date yet. Maybe you should try one of them." Smiling Kelsi walked off.

"Okay." Gabriella picked up her last book and looked over at the guy who was still in front of her. He was looking toward the direction that Kelsi had left in. Because of everything he was wearing on his head, she couldn't make his face out.

"I swear that girls a mystery to me." Turing his head back to the girl in front to him.

"I really am sorry about running into you. I tend not to look where I'm going," Gabriella said blushing.

"Yeah, I noticed." Holding out his hand. Gabriella looked from his hand to his face confused. "Don't tell me you don't remember? We meet like this a few days ago. You were on your way to the nurse's office, but you were going the wrong way."

"That was you?" She asked shocked. Nodding his head she took his hand. Helping her up, he held on to her hand a little longer then normal. "I guess both occasion were my fault."

"No. If I had woken up on time the first time we meet, I wouldn't have needed to rush. And clearly this time if I hadn't been walking around with these sunglasses on I would have seen you coming."

"So were both taking blame for both meetings?"

"Guess it looks like that. What are we going to do now?" Gabriella couldn't believe how hard it was to keep his gaze even though the glasses. So could almost feel his eyes baring down on her.

"How bout we both take equal blame and call ourselves even."

"We could do that, or I could take you out-" He was interrupted when someone called out down the hallway.

"Yo!" A curly haired kid that Gabriella had never seen before called out to the guy in front of her.

"Hold on one sec!." He called back.

"No, it's okay. Go meet up with your friends. I'm late for something anyway." Gabriella released her hand from his warm grip.

She couldn't see because of his head gear, but his face dropped. "Alright." Nodding his head in good-bye he walked around her.

Shaking her head she continued walking, but what she couldn't see was the guy turn around watching her leave.

Chad and Jason were waiting for Troy to meet up them near Mrs. Darbus' classroom. Shaking his head he looked at friend in shame. "I know I almost didn't recognize you with all the crap on your face."

"What gave me away?" Troy asked fixing his scarf.

"The hat. Who else but you has the number fourteen?" Laughing he hit the rim of Troy's hat. Turning around he walked in with Jason. Troy turned to see if the girls was still in sight, but she wasn't. Letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in, he followed the guys into the classroom.

* * *

_What was I thinking. Of course a super cute guy like that would be part of a clique. And I was a nobody. He would never want to go out with me, even though I was secretly hoping he was going to ask me that. Did I really want to spend the rest of my life having to see everyone else live it?_

_I decided that if breaking Troy Bolton's heart and getting the ultimate revenge would make me a legend. Then 'he' would ask me out. I mean who wouldn't want to go out with a legend? Little did I know at the time how wrong I was.

* * *

_

Gabriella was waiting in the Chemistry room when the doors opened up. The first to walk in was Taylor behind her was Sharpay and Ryan. Not to too far behind the them was Amy. Gabriella who was sitting at one of the lab tables asked the girls to sit.

"I know you guys are wondering why I brought you here. I'll do it. I wanna help you guys get revenge on Troy Bolton. Let's break his heart."

All the girls jumped up and hugged Gabriella. "Were so happy you've reconsidered!" Taylor said practically screaming.

"The first step is so easy. There's one thing that Troy Bolton cannot resist!" Amy said smiling.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

* * *

_

_Everybody look at me, me._

_I walk in the door you start screaming._

_Come on everybody, what chu here for?_

_Move your body around like a nympho._

The first thing the girls did was go in Gabriella's closet and take out anything that wouldn't get Troy Bolton's attention. Which turned out to be everything in there. Afterward the headed to the nearest mall. Gone were her cute and colorful wardrobe. Now she was socked with different color skinny jeans and vintage tops. The girls started laughing as Gabriella walked down the fitting room like a super model.

_Everybody get your necks to crack around._

_All you crazy people come on jump around._

_I want to see you all on your knees, knees._

_You either want to be with me, or be me._

Gabriella looked up at the hair stylist that was standing next to Sharpay. Amy and Taylor not to far behind. She was pushing her hair around and talking to him, but Gabriella really wasn't paying that much attention. She just stared at her reflection getting a last glimpse of the old Gabriella.

She had her eyes closed the entire time the stylist did his work. She felt that almost everything went into her hair. There was combing first, then some cold goo, afterward a wash. When that was done she could hear the blow dyer went on next, which was really hot. They were getting rid of her natural wavy hair. But when the stylist said, "finished.". She was just as shocked as the rest of them.

Gone was her brown hair which was now replaced with a darker one. She had straight side bangs that looked strangely good with her now curly ends. Touching her hair she couldn't believe how soft and silky it was. She could still see it was her though, a little bit, she guessed. She looked at the girls. Smiling Sharpay gave the stylist a high five.

_Maneater, make you work hard,_

_Make you spend hard,_

_Make you want all, of her love._

Gabriella now sat down in a different chair. She couldn't get enough of her hair. Smiling a very well dressed girl came over. Sharpay came over as well. She explained what they were doing and they lady nodded.

Taking out her make up kit she went to work. Gabriella had to smile when the girl exclaimed how wonderful her eyebrows were. Finally finishing Gabriella looked into the mirror. Her eyes seemed to pop out but not In a bad way. Smiling she loved the shine in her cheeks, looking over the girls she could see they liked it too.

_She's a maneater._

_Make you buy cars,_

_Make you cut cards_

_Make you fall real hard in love._

Gabriella walked into her house bags full of clothes, shoes and make up. Closing the door her mother came out of the living room to greet her. Stopping she looked down at Gabriella.

"What in the world happened to you?" She asked shocked.

"I got a make over. Don't you like it?" She emphasized her statement by spinning.

"Why?"

"Well were getting back at this guy. You know those girls that were here? He went out with all of them so they just want to get back at him. So their going to have him fall in love with me and when he does I'll break his heart."

"Why you? It was them he did it to."

"Well he broke up with all of them. And he doesn't know me, so it's simple to have him fall for me then some other girl."

"Do you really want to do this just to make friends?" Her mother asked looking deeply at her daughter.

"It's high school mom. You wouldn't understand." Leaving her mother near the door, Gabriella walked up the stairs and into her room.

_She's a maneater, make you work hard,_

_Make you spend hard_

_Make you want all, of her love._

_She's maneater, _

_Make you buy cars_

_Make you cut cards._

_Wish you never ever met her at all._

Gabriella woke early the next morning to get a head start on her look.

_"There's one thing Troy Bolton cannot resist. A cheerleader."_

Amy's words rang in her head as she put on a wildcat tank top. It was white and had the name in red letters. Amy went on to explain how on the back each cheerleader had a number from one of the guys on the team. No girl had ever gotten Troy's number. Amy simply had a zero on the back of hers. And since Gabriella was a new cheerleader, she didn't have a number.

Going into the bathroom she began to apply the make up they way the lady had instructed her. Finishing up she fixed her hair because it flattened out a little bit when she slept. Finally liking how she turned out she grabbed her cheer bag and headed out the door.

_And when she walks, she walks with passion._

_When she talks, she talks like she can handle it._

_When she asks for something boy, she means it._

_Even if you never ever see it._

When Gabriella walked into school the next day she couldn't believe what happened. It was like something from a dream. Everyone turned to get a look at her. Guys would nod their heads and try to get her to stop. But Gabriella was on a mission. The only guy she would stop for would be Troy Bolton. The only problem was that she didn't know what he looked like.

Amy walked in with the rest of the cheerleaders behind her. Looking confused she walked into the gym, but smiled when she saw Gabriella.

Gabriella was sitting on the floor of the gym. She didn't really know what to do. She could easily tell that the basketball team was sitting on the bleachers, but what was she suppose to do? Go over and ask who was Troy Bolton? Didn't sound like 'falling in love' material.

"Hey," Amy said coming over.

"Oh thank god you're here," Gabriella said standing up.

"Not bad," Amy said walking around her. "This actually might be easy."

_Everybody get your necks to crack around._

_All you crazy people come on jump around._

_You do anything to keep her by your side._

_Because she said she love you, love you _

_Long time_

Chad was waiting for Troy to arrive in front of the school. He had just heard that an extra hit girl showed up at work today. And to top it all of she was a cheerleader. If this wasn't Troy Bolton material then he did know what was. Looking down at his watch again and began to pace a little. _'Where is he?'_

Just then Jason came running out from the parking lot. Gasping for air she stopped in front of Chad. "He's…parking.……… his…… car …..in….. the…. parking… lot," he said between breaths.

"K, go see if the girl is still in the gym." Chad patted Jason on the back. Nodding Jason ran into the school.

Troy got out of his car little uneasy. The team wasn't waiting for him like they usually did. There was actually no one in the parking lot. Putting his backpack on he looked his car and walked along the path into the school. Just when he was passing the fountain in front of the school Chad came running up to him.

"Dude! You picked an bad day to come in late." Confused, Chad grabbed his arm and pulled him into the school.

"Hey." Was all Troy could get out before he was dragged in.

Chad ignored Troy's' protest until they finally reached the gym. "I was going to come to practice early. You didn't have to drag me in," Troy said fixing himself.

"There is a hot cheerleader in there who you haven't met yet. No before the team starts asking for number's, I think…"

"Wait! You dragged me in here just so I could meet the new cheerleader. Dude there always a new cheerleader on the squad. I've probably met her already."

"Trust me. From the way she looks. I seriously doubt you've already met her," Chad said opening the doors to the gym. Troy looked at Chad then into the gym. Shaking his head he walked in.

_Maneater, make you work hard,_

_Make you spend hard,_

_Make you want all, of her love._

_If you would have told me just what was about to happen to my life by making this decision, I would have thought you were mad._

_She's a maneater._

_Make you buy cars,_

_Make you cut cards_

_Make you fall real hard in love._

_She's a maneater, make you work hard,\_

Troy walked slowly over to where the cheerleaders stood around in a group, Chad right behind him with Zeke and Jason. The rest of the team watching on.

_Make you spend hard_

_Make you want all, of her love._

Gabriella wasn't facing in the direction that Troy was coming from, but Amy was. Smiling she looked at him coming, then back at Gabriella.

"He's coming," She mouthed to her.

_She's maneater, _

_Make you buy cars_

_Make you cut cards._

Gabriella stood nervously as she could feel him closer. The warmth from the girls around faded, which meant they must have moved away in order to make room for him. And just as he introduced himself and she turned around, she could have sworn she recognized the voice.

"Hey, I'm Troy Bolton and it's tradition that I meet the new cheerleader," he said saying the last at Chad who was standing beside him.

"Yeah, well…" Gabriella stopped mid-sentence. She looked up at him, the shock on both their faces.

"Your Troy Bolton!" "You're the new cheerleader!"

_We asked at the same time._

_Wish you never ever met her at all.

* * *

_

**Wow! A lot of things have happened since my last update! Just wanna wish a very very belated Thanksgiving to all my reviewers and readers. I was actually wishing to have this chapter up on thanksgiving day, but that didn't happen. I brought my laptop with me a wrote a good chunk of this chapter but never got around to finishing. Let's just say a lot of family and a lot of catching up.**

**When we came home on Sunday I had a report to finish and work so that week so I had no time to write. But this week turned out to be good, or bad which ever way you look at it. It sitting in my bed with a stomach virus which I've had for two days now. Which is why this chapter is finished. Tomorrow will be my last day home and then it's off to work! I'm at the register now…so yeah. Any way, I've started the next chapter and maybe I might have it up by tomorrow. It depends how I'm feeling.**

**Well sorry that was so long. Read and Review it will make me feel better! And I got the new High School Musical Remix DVD yesterday the remix version of Breaking Free and We're All in This Together are really good!**

**Soul Eyes**


	5. Strange Lingo

**The Bolton's Must Die**

**By Soul Eyes**

**Author's Note: Holy Cow! I want to say….I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! You guys are so amazing! Even while I'm here sitting in my bed sick with my laptop you guys make me feel all better!**

**Reviewer Breakdown**

**1. mileymontana: I have to give you the most credit for this chapter. I woke up this morning and all of you reviews just made me laugh! I couldn't believe it was possibly to feel better but your reviews did that! Thanks!**

**2. JolieMarie:**

**3. Andra-lee4/SimpleeLovely673:**

**Those are the top reviewers! Remember the most loyal reviewer gets an ongoing role in my story. I will personally e-mail/Instant message/ Myspace the winner. Now just because your only first staring to read this story. There's always a chance to bop people out of the top! mileymontana did.**

**Featured Review that made me smile! **

_Love this story, it is so...(takes a minute to think of things that rhyme with 'story') Aha! Love this story, it is so non-borey:)And don't worry Sharpay, Troy's already fallen for Gabriella. YAY! (I'm weird, I know. say it loud say it proud) 'Kudos'. Love that word. Which reminds me, LOTS OF KUDOS to you for writing this awesome chapter! You are definitely lacking NOTH-ING in the ideas department girl. Just keep doing your thing. Which, in this case, is writing more amazing chapters like this one! Ha. "Bring down the reign of all that is Troy Bolton". Oh, now what do the girls have planned for King Bolton? Love the new wardrobe and hair! And a cheerleader? OK, let's see how that goes. oh, sparks fly! I love this chapter! you rock, Soul Eyes, you know that? Can't wait to see the next chapter! -mileymontana. _

**Now that I'm done boring you, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't John Tucker or High School Musical.

* * *

**

Coach Jack Bolton parked his car into the driveway next to his son's car. Getting out of the car his brows were pushed together in a confused manner. Since when was his son home on a Friday night? He hoped it wasn't because of the pranks. He thought Troy pulled it all in his favor. Locking the car and closing the garage door, he walked to the back of the house thinking he might find his son in the court that they had in the back.

Stopping at their gate he noticed Troy wasn't there either. Shaking his head he walked in the house. His wife Kathy was coming from the living room when he walked in.

"Hey Hon," she said kissing him.

"Hey." Closing the door, he hung the keys on the key rack. Shrugging out of his coat he looked over at his wife. "Have you seen Troy? I was surprised when I saw his car in the garage."

"So was I. Kelsi said he came home early. I went up a little while ago for dinner but he said he wasn't hungry."

"Did he go out and throw the ball around?" Jack asked pointing to the court.

"Nope. Kelsi said he went straight to his room when he came in. And he hasn't come down since I've been here."

"Hmph. Weird. I'll go up and see what's wrong."

"Here," Kathy said passing him a wrapped plate of food. "You know Troy. He's probably starving." Smiling he took the plate and walked up the stairs.

Kelsi's room was on the far right at the top of the stairs. Music could be heard coming from inside. She sat in front of her keyboard with big headphones on. Bopping her head to the music she turned to the book that was in her lap and wrote something down. It always was a mystery to him why a Bolton would me interested in music. But then again Kelsi took his wife maiden name. _Nelson._ Shrugging he walked down the hallway in the opposite direction.

It was so funny that they were twins yet their rooms were on separate sides of the house. Knocking on the door he waited till he heard Troy's, "come in."

Troy was laying on his bed throwing a basket ball in the air. After catching it he would throw it up again. It seemed whenever Troy needed to sit down, or in this case lay down and think, he'd always needed a basket ball.

SHE was the new cheerleader. He hadn't seen that coming. She was always walking and talking with Kelsi and Kelsi hated Amy. He also noticed that she changed her hair and she now had more make up on. Now, he didn't hate it, she just looked different. HOT! But different.

Troy had wanted to ask her out the day when he ran into her. She was so cute apologizing to him. Him, not Troy Bolton. That was the huge probably. It was going to be difficult enough to take her out on a date when she was a nobody, but now that she knew he was Troy Bolton.

He could still remember the look of shock on her face when she saw he was Troy Bolton. But he was sure he had the same face on. He was sure she probably knew all about his reputation, from Kelsi no doubt. She was the one that told him she should find someone else to pretend to go out with. But he didn't want to pretend with her.

She had talked to him as some guy in the hallway, not Troy Bolton. There was no way he could get her to take him seriously. Just then there was a knock at his door. "Come in," he said still throwing the ball.

Jack walked in to see his son laying in his bed throwing a basketball in the air. "Hey playmaker," he said closing the door behind him. "Your mom told me to leave this for you. She thought you might be hungry since you didn't go down for dinner."

"Thanks dad," Troy said still throwing the ball in the air.

Pulling out Troy's computer chair the Wildcat Coach sat down. "So I'm guessing things with the new cheerleader didn't go so well." Troy caught the ball but didn't throw it up again. "I heard on the street." _Chad's worst then a girl._ Troy thought. "You wanna talk about it?"

Troy sat up so he could look at his father and coach. Placing the ball in his lap. "Not really," he said speaking honestly.

"Well were going to." Troy looked away from his father down to the basketball in his lap. "You can't quit because you struck out. So this is the first time you've gotten a rejection. It's unbelievable but it was bound to happen at least once in your life." _Technically it wasn't a rejection,'_ Troy thought. '_It was more like he saw her and walked off, saying something in the lines of, 'he forgot something in his car.' _"Better it happen in High School then in college son. But now you have to show the guys you're a Bolton more then ever and get her."

"Dad. Do you really think just because I'm popular I have to be well…..a 'player'?"

He felt so weird just saying it.

"Why do you think they call you the playmaker?" Troy looked away from his father, obliviously not happy with the answer. "Look son, you may feel weird and uncomfortable doing it, but your not hurting any one. The girls are just happy to hang out with you. Plus they're the ones that tell you they want to keep it a secret so they can tell all their friends." Troy looked back at his father with the same look on. "Son I'm telling you from experience. I was the playmaker at East High when I went and no one ever got hurt. They all forget about it when they go to college."

"The school doesn't." Troy could instantly remember all the female teacher's coming up to him asking how his father was. The male teacher's wanting to know he passed down some grade-A technique on getting women. It was just disturbing.

"That school never forgets anything," Jack said waving it off. "So, you going to find this cheerleader?" Troy looked up at his father.

* * *

_Yeah, who wouldn't want to go out with a legend? Maybe the guy who was the one getting hurt. This was a complete disaster. The one guy I was breaking Troy's heart for, turned out to be Troy himself. What a bastard. He acted all nice and flirty around me knowing full well it couldn't go any father then that. The girls were right, he was a bastard that only cared about his appearance then other people's feelings._

_All these thought were running around in my head. But I couldn't stop and think how stupid I was by not figuring it out myself. I mean I didn't pay attention in the chemistry room when they going over him. And then there was what Kelsi said. I was just not there when it came to common since._

_The major problem was if I was going to tell the girls. The whole point of the scheme was that he wasn't suppose to know me. And now that he did, was it going to be harder having him fall for me?_

Gabriella stood wiping the counter clean. She was inside the Albuquerque Country Club. She had managed to get a job here as a waitress from Sharpay because her family owned it. Her hair was tied to the side and fell along her right shoulder. Her side bangs tucked behind her ears because they continuously kept falling in front of her face.

Throwing the rag into the trash she saw one of the other girls coming. "You can take table three," she said walking toward the kitchen.

"But I thought that was your table?" Gabriella asked confused.

The girl stopped at the door, she turned to look at Gabriella. "It is."

"Then why-?"

"He asked for you."

Gabriella saw her smile and then she was gone behind the door. Confused Gabriella grabbed her notepad and walked around the corner. See could only see the back of his head but the red hat he was wearing looked familiar.

"Hello. Can I take-" Gabriella's words died on her lips when clear blue eyes looked at her. Troy Bolton sat wearing his number fourteen Wildcat cap on and a smile that could melt hearts.

"My order? Sure." Troy looked down at the menu. "I'll have the Mac' n Cheese with a soda. And an 'I'm sorry' on the side," he said looking up at her.

"Sorry, we ran out of 'I'm sorry'. We stopped accepting them," Gabriella said writing his order on her pad.

_If thought he was going to get off that easy, he had another thing coming._

"Well than, in that case I'll have a side of 'can I take you out as an apology'?"

"Were out of that too. But were stock full of 'jerk who lied to me'." Gabriella said smiling at him.

"No, I've had my full of 'jerk'," he said looking away from her.

"I can imagine," Gabriella said taking the menu from his hand. She was just walking away when he grabbed her wrist.

"Look, I didn't mean to-" Troy's was interrupted by Gabriella.

"I have to go place your order. There are more tables who need to give me theirs." Troy looked around and could clearly see that there weren't any other people in there but him a table of girls in the corner. Now unless those girls were ordering more food then what was already on their table or there were invisible people Gabriella could see that he couldn't, he might have really believed her.

Nevertheless, Troy let her wrist go. "Right."

Once he let go of her wrist Gabriella practically ran into the kitchen. Her face was so flushed and she didn't know why. He had only grabbed her wrist, they had touched hands before. Of course she didn't know he was Troy Bolton at that time, but that was besides the point. She was trying to be angry at him but it was so hard when he looked at with those eyes. So clear and blue that she just wanted to drown in them. She now knew what Taylor was rambling about.

Taking a deep breath the cook passed her Troy's food. Filling a cup with ice and then with coke she walked out his table again.

Troy sat so confused. Usually all it took was a simply 'I'm sorry' and the girl would be all over him again. But she was completely different. Scratching his head he mentally hit himself. He was Troy Bolton, if he couldn't find a way to have her make up with him, then there was no hope for the male population.

Gabriella walked over and placed his dish and his coke in front of him. Troy looked down at his food and smiled at her. What she couldn't hear was Troy asking himself if she might have spit into his food.

"Anything else?" She asked out of curtsy. If it was up to her she would have smashed the plate into his face.

"Yeah I-" Troy was interrupted again when the table full of girls called out for Gabriella. She nodded her head and walked over. Sighing Troy went to eat his food even though had had already eaten at his house.

The rest of his meal went by with no interruptions from anyone. Gabriella only came by once more during his meal and that was to had him his check and to take away the plates. Fixing his hat he got up and walked over to the cashier.

Placing his check on the counter he looked right at her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I was. I kinda thought that you would figure it out. I mean my face is everywhere and I'm always surrounded by crowds when I'm walking in the hallway-."

"You know for this being an apology, you're not doing a really good job."

"Yeah, I don't apologize to people all that much."

"I can tell."

"Look. It felt good talking you. I was just so use to everybody praising me that when I talked to you I felt normal. And I liked it."

_Yeah. The broke record entitled 'Don't fall of it" was going on in my head._

"it may seem that is amazing being me but the truth is, there aren't any perks."

Gabriella face softened a bit as she looked up and Troy but that was cut short when Mrs. Evans walked in on their conversation.

"You girl! Are you charging Troy Bolton?" Gabriella looked over as the older looking version of Sharpay walked over to her. Troy could only cringe. "We don't charge the Bolton family anything." Smiling she looked over at Troy. "I'm so sorry dear, she's new." Her smile faded when turned back to Gabriella. "This will come out of your paycheck." Smiling at Troy one more time she strutted off.

Silence then followed as the two of them stood there.

"I can see how there aren't any perks," Gabriella said closing the register.

"Just let me pay for-."

"We don't charge the Bolton family anything."

Troy was about to say something when one of the girls from the far table stood next to him. "Your Troy Bolton?" She asked practically screaming. Gabriella had thought about not giving her that extra ice cream.

"Guess my disguise didn't work."

"Shocking."

"GIRLS COME HERE QUICK! IT'S TROY BOLTON!"

* * *

"Okay Gabriella, tell us everything that happened." Taylor sat in the chemistry lab with a recorder in her hand.

"Uh," Gabriella started as she looked down at the recorder in her face.

"Just ignore the recorder," she said. Sharpay was sitting with her brother, Amy next to them. They all had the same look on their faces. They all wanted to hear about her first out of school encounter with Troy Bolton.

"Well he came in, ordered talked and tried to pay."

"He tried to pay!" Sharpay asked shocked. " But he's know for like ever that he never pays there."

"So I guess we have your family to thank? And all this time I wondered why we always went out to the country club to eat." Amy huffed and sank into her seat.

"Well I'm sorry he never had the urge to pay for your meal. Guess you weren't good enough." Sharpay smiled.

"Yeah well I can only wonder that you guys went there so that mommy and daddy could see you dinning with Troy. Bet he never put up a fight to eat there!" Amy retaliated back.

"Why you-." Sharpay yelled.

"She has a point," Ryan said.

"Ryan!" Sharpay yelled turning to her brother.

"HA!" Amy laughed pointing at her.

"GUYS!" Taylor shouted. "Can we get back to the matter at hand," she said pointing at Gabriella. The girls shrugged and sat back in their seats. "Thank you. Now Gabriella. You said that you guys talked. What exactly did you talk about."

All eyes were on Gabriella again. "Well it wasn't really talking. He ordered, I took it. He ate, came up and tried to pay. Then he left."

"Not a very articulate guy," Ryan said breaking the silence. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"We've be hanging out way too much," Sharpay said, getting a nod from everyone. Even Ryan.

* * *

**YAY! Dances around room Well not really cause I'm still sick. Fifth chapter is finished! I know this chapter was shorter than most but if continued I might have gone to be like 15 pages. I'm on page 7 right now. Since I had all day to write I've already started the next chapter, but it won't be posted until Monday. Hopefully! I thought you guys deserved two chapters in one day because of the long time you guys had to wait. LOL! It's exactly 24 hours since I lasted added chapter 4. Funny huh! LOL! SO….what's coming in the next chapters.**

**Troy tries to get Gabriella to go out with him as the girls teach her how to play hard to get. Trust me, it's going to be a funny chapter. Remember Gabriella knows nothing about dating a Troy Bolton, well she knows nothing about dating anyone.**

**Soul Eyes**

**P.S. Thank you carito06. It was really amazing to find out that an author whose work I read reviewed me! **

**P.S. 2 Holy cow Troy's family finally came into the story! LOL! I totally forgot they weren't in here! LOL! Whoops. LOL!Read and Review!!!**


	6. The Death of Gabriella

**The Bolton's Must Die**

**By Soul Eyes**

**Author's note: Yes! Here's the sixth chapter. Dances around! Well I'm glad so many people liked the last chapter. I don't know if I managed to make this funny, but I hope I did. **

**Reviewer Breakdown**

**1. JolieMarie: Thanks a lot. I always wonderd why they called him the playmaker. I mean don't they call them the star of the team. Or their MVP? LOL! Glad you liked it.**

**2. JustMae: I hope after this chapter you still think I'm talented. It took a little longer to write because well, just as you said. Adding funny is just hard!**

**3.SimpleeLovely673: Thank you! And I do hope this chapter made you laugh! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own John Tucker or High School Musical.

* * *

**

Gabriella walked into school on Monday dreading the moment that she would have to talk to Troy. She knew she had to and that's what had her so mad. Walking over to her locker she put all of books away, her back was killing her from all the cheers Amy had her learn over the weekend.

_"If your going to a cheerleader then you have to learn the cheers."_

_"Why?" Gabriella asked holding pom-poms. _

_"Because, your going to have to cheer at basketball games and prep-rallies. Duh!"_

_"But thought this was just so Troy could notice me?"_

_"It is. But you can't be a cheerleader and not cheer."_

_"But I don't want to be a cheerleader."_

_"Gabriella, just work with me here."_

Stuffing what books could fit in her cheer bag she walked off to class.

* * *

Amy was walking into the school with the rest of the squad when Troy walked up to her. "Hey Amy. Can I talk to for a second?" Nodding she waved to the other girls on the squad saying she'd meet them in the gym.

Stepping off to the side of the school Troy turned to face her. "Um, I know we kinda ended in a bad way and I just wanted to make sure we were still cool?"

"Yeah Troy. I do feel bad about hitting you. I guess the emotions were just to quick for me to handle," she said smiling sweetly at him.

"Right, well that's good." Looking at the floor for a second to collect his thoughts, "I just wanted to ask about the new cheerleader."

"Oh Gabby! She's great. I'm so happy that she came up to me. Although it really is sad she's not into high school boys." Amy threw her hair over her shoulder, her voice sad.

"What?" Troy's face looked like he was just asked the hardest math question ever.

"Yeah, Greg from the soccer team asked out yesterday, but she turned him down. Sad really, the man is gorgeous."

It took Troy a second to think of a plan. "Thanks, uh. Nice talk. We should do it again, real soon."

* * *

Gabriella was sitting down in AP math when there was a knock at he door. "Can I help you sir?" Mrs. Sanchez asked. The whole class turned to see a kid holding a dozen red roses in his hands.

"Uh. Is there a Gabby Montez in here?" He asked looking around the room.

_Gabby! My mom was the only one who would call me that name!_

"Gabby Montez?" He asked again. Gabriella looked around the room and spotted Taylor at the other side of the room. 'That's you.' She mouthed. Turning back to the kid at the door she reluctantly raised her hand. "Okay guys, she's in here," he said looking outside of the room.

Confused, Gabriella watched as the kid handed the roses to her. Not but a few seconds later three more guys walked in each holding a dozen roses. Before long there were at least ten to twenty some guys in the room holding roses for her.

"Hey guys, this is Troy Bolton here."

Amy stopped dead in the hallways when she heard Troy's voice over the loud speaker.

"If Gabby Montez is listening to this I just wanna say, I'm sorry,"

Sharpay dropped her comb when she heard Troy's voice. Running out of the bathroom she spotted her brother waiting for her. Looking at him she could tell he heard his voice too.

Jack Bolton looked up at the ceiling when he heard his son's voice.

"Also that, if she ever really wants to talk with me, Troy Bolton. That I'm here. And my number is, 525-6345."

* * *

"I hate kids," Chad said as his phone rang the millionth time that hour. Looking around he saw Troy sit next to him.

"So, anything?" Troy asked hopefully.

"No. Everyone but your new cheerleader has called." The phone rang again. Looking at it he shook his head. "Why did you have to use my number?"

The cell phone rang again causing them to both look down at the number. "That's why." He answered when the ringing stopped. Not a second later it rang again.

"You know, your one of the kids I hate." Laughing Troy grabbed Chad's phone and put it on vibrate.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" Sharpay said looking at all of the flowers that now surrounded the chemistry lab.

"I know. Were walking on total uncharted territory," Taylor said looking at flowers next to her.

"What do you guys mean?" Gabriella asked smelling them.

"Troy just made it public that he's interested in you." Amy came around from another table.

"So?"

"So!" Taylor said shocked "Gabriella, remember he does all of this secretly. Troy's never let any but said girl to know that he 'likes' her. Well besides his friends anyway. He finds the girl most popular in her click, gets seen with her only once and then she finds him. Afterward he gives her the option that if she wants to go out with him it will have to be secretly. Now that everyone knows. It's like your Troy's property. No one can ask you out now."

"You remember everything don't you? Sad," Sharpay said looking away. Taylor only glared at her.

"Well what made him do this publicly?" Gabriella asked looking at all of them.

"That would be me." Amy smiled as the girls all looked at her. "Troy needed a challenge. Every girl he's got there's never been a fight. I made him believe that someone else was interested in you." Gabriella just raised her eyebrow. "Hey it worked."

"So what are we going to do now?" Sharpay asked.

"Well this whole breaking his heart was your idea Gabby. Plus I'm sure you've dated a Troy Bolton before. What do you think we should do?"

_Again with the Gabby?!_

"uh, well."

"You have dated a Troy Bolton before right?" Sharpay asked.

When Gabriella didn't answer Amy asked the unwanted question. "Have you ever dated anyone?"

"Define anyone."

Sharpay's face was shocked. "Holy Sh-"

"I told you guys this was a bad idea," Gabriella said interrupting Sharpay. She turned away from the girls. "I can't handle dating a Troy Bolton. All the amount of make up and changing of clothes can hide the truth."

"Relax!" Amy yelled smacking Gabriella in the forehead. "We can figure this out, but if you keep freaking out this will turn out bad."

"Right. You have to remember that your going to be his first challenge. You have to make it hard," Taylor said.

"Don't let him think your interested. Don't even look at him too much," Sharpay said.

"When he talks you, count to three." Gabriella simply looked at all of them.

"Do you get it?" Taylor asked.

"I was counting to three."

"Not that slow Gabby. We don't want him to think your retarded," Sharpay said shaking her head.

"Right. Wait. Why do you guys keep on calling me Gabby?"

"Oh. That would be me again." Amy lifted her hand. "I sort of thought that Gabriella wasn't a fitting name for your growing popular. So I thought Gabby would be best. It's more hip."

_When your new friends tell you to change your hair, you do it. When they tell you to change your clothes, you do it. Tell you to change your name and become this person who your not…… You do it.

* * *

_

Troy sat on a bench waiting for class to finish. Hearing a bell he began to look into a text book. Taylor came walking out of the classroom, Gabriella was a little far behind her. Looking at Troy then back at Gabriella she grabbed her camera and ran to hide behind a tree.

Gabriella was putting some papers away in her binder when she felt someone walking next to her. Looking up she saw it was Troy. He was looking into a textbook pretending he was reading it. Stopping he stopped too.

"Oh hey!" He said, also pretending he hadn't just been walking with her.

Gabriella saw Taylor holding up three fingers over his shoulder. Nodding her head, she began to count.

_One_

_Two_

"I didn't see you there. Hope I didn't startle you or anything."

_One_

_Two_

"Yeah, I probably did." Looking down at the floor he sighed. He was at least hoping she'd say something, not give him the silent treatment. Taylor wasn't getting any good shots so she started to climb the tree.

_One_

_Two_

_This whole counting to three thing was stupid. At this rate we weren't going to get anywhere._

"The truth is that I came looking for you. You know, I really am sorry about how things turned out. It wasn't the way I wanted things to happen."

And just when he thought she wouldn't answer. She did. "Yeah, whatever. I mean your Troy Bolton, we should all forgive you."

"So you liked the flowers I sent you?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean if your into the sort of stuff. Although I thought it was kinda rude that you sent other people to bring them. The least you could do was bring them yourself."

_'What the heck is she doing?! She's not counting till three!' _Taylor thought climbing higher.

_'How in the world was I suppose carry a hundred and something flowers by myself.' _Troy thought. "You know I didn't get a phone call. You could have told me then."

"I didn't have a pen." With that Gabriella left Troy standing there by himself.

Taylor who was still up in the trees was smiling so hard that she didn't notice her foot was slipping until the last second. Letting out a yelp, she fell. Landing on someone.

Troy turned around when he heard something, but only saw the tree. Closing the textbook shut he looked over and saw Gabriella turn a corner. Letting out a deep breath he turned and walked away.

Chad groaned as another body landed on top of him. "Yup. It's official. I hate kids."

Taylor who was fine checked to see if her camera was alright. Looking around the tree she saw that both Gabriella and Troy were gone.

"Darn," she said leaning against the tree.

"Please, don't rush to see if I okay. No, you worry about yourself," Chad said getting up slowly. "I'm only the guy who saved your life."

Rolling her eyes Taylor waited till he was on his own two feet. "Don't worry I didn't."

Looking over to see the person who landed on top of him he smiled. "Ah McKessie. You know, I always did think you'd fallen for me. But I wasn't expecting for you to fall on top of me."

"Please. This is about anything but you." Picking up her wheeled back pack and dusting it off.

"You keep saying that to yourself, but we both know the truth." Smiling he winked at her and walked off.

Taylor stood there for a few more minutes. Shaking her head she huffed off.

* * *

_Okay, let's back track for a second. Did I just really blow off Troy Bolton again! This was getting more complicated by the second. _

Gabriella was sitting at the piano on the stage when Kelsi came walking in. She looked up at her and smiled.

"I thought you weren't going to ever come in here again," Kelsi said. She was holding a stack off papers.

"Yeah, me too." Gabriella looked down at the keys.

Looking at the papers in her hand she looked up at Gabriella again. "What made you want to become a cheerleader? I mean don't you remember what happened in here. It was because of her that you got detention."

"I know. I guess I felt out of the loop here. There's so much stuff to know I thought become a cheerleader I could learn more."

_Hey, it wasn't a complete lie. Well I don't think it was……_

"You could have joined the Gabble."

_The Gabble was the school newspaper._

"Yeah I guess that was an option."

"I hope this has nothing to do with my brother." Gabriella looked up at her. "I heard him over the loudspeaker. Everybody did."

"No. I think he was just apologizing for running into me the other day. And since I don't like him like every other girl does he wants me to call him."

"I don't think so. That was Chad's number. Not my brother's."

_Could you believe that! The Bastard gives me his number and it's not really his. And he wants my forgiveness….._

"See. Then I guess it was all just a joke."

* * *

Troy sat in Mrs. Darbus' class when Chad came walking in. "Hey!" Chad said taking the seat next to him.

"No!" Troy said not even looking at his friend.

"You haven't even heard what I'm gonna say yet."

"I know. But it just sounds like your 'Hey! How are things going with the new girl?' voice."

Chad looked down at the basketball he had in his hands. "Ello Troy," he said in a British accent.

Troy turned to look at his friend wide eyed. "No!"

Chad was just about to push Troy harder for more information when Jason and Zeke walked in. "Hey Troy!" They both said at the same time.

"Hey Jason. Hey Zeke."

"How come you greet them and don't say no!?"

"Because they don't have that voice. Plus I doubt they're interested in how things are going with the new girl."

"So were guessing there not going well?" Zeke asked. Troy just shook his head. Letting his forehead rest on the desk.

"Why don't you just find somebody who knows her. Maybe Amy, they're on the same squad." Jason looked at Troy's head.

"No. When you break up with on girl you don't start asking information about another one." They heard Troy muffle to the desk.

"Well, who told you to give away my number over the loudspeaker and have everyone you know that your interested on the new cheerleader," Chad said, which Troy replied by holding out his hand and flipping him off.

"Why don't you just ask your sister. Isn't she friends with the new girl?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah she was walking with her the other day." Troy lifted his head. "I'll just have my sister find out everything I need to now."

"Dude, why do you have leaves in your hair?" Jason asked looking at Chad. Zeke and Troy turned to look too.

"You don't want to know."

* * *

**There we go! It's all done! YAY! LOL! **

**I was a little unsure of having the name change for Gabriella but it works for the story. She's turned into this new person and isn't herself anymore, so why not change the name. **

**I don't know when I'll be able to load the next chapter simply because my finals are coming up. Hopefully it will be soon but we can't count on that.**

**Read and Review guys! I got so much feed back from the last chapter it was just amazing! I love you guys!**

**Soul Eyes**


	7. Rebound

**The Bolton's Must Die**

**By Soul Eyes**

**Author's Note: Thanks everyone! I couldn't believe so many people thought that last chapter was funny! I forget give credit to The Suite Life of Zach and Cody. That's were I got the Ello Troy from. Also, Chad says that he hates kids because of all the girls calling. LOL! Sorry if that confused anyone. I would also want to say.…..I hit 50+ reviews!! Sorry that made me so happy. And I'm only in the sixth chapter! Please continue to review guys!**

**And I got bored of studying so I decided to write this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Reviewer Breakdown**

**1. JolieMaire: Yeah, every time I go back and read that part it makes me laugh. I can just see Troy's face lol!**

**2. JustMae: Don't worry, I don't have much of a diet plan either. Although I lost like three to four pounds when I was sick. Gabble- yeah that was so last minute. Lol!**

**3. HauntedWhisper714: Yes. In order for her to keep her friends she has to continue with the revenge. It's all very sad, but without it, where would the drama be? And I love drama! LOL!**

**Picking the top three was really hard for me. There were four people tied for the third spot. So I went and checked who was the one who wrote a lot in their reviews and who gave me the most feed back on the movie. Continue reviewing guys. There's new people wanting to take your spots!**

**Disclaimer::Copy paste from other chapters::

* * *

**

_Okay, so now that you all basically know the problem I found myself in I'd say now it was time to panic! Already one week into the whole 'get Troy to like me thing' and it was turning out bad. Forget about me secretly liking him and wanting to date him for real; and having met him already and completely not starting out on the wrong foot. _

_Low and behold I hadn't seen Troy since the last time I left him standing in front of the science building. Granted the girls didn't feel the least bit nervous, but I was. What if he just gave up? I only played hard to get once. Was he that afraid of fighting for something?_

_In one way I was happy. If he didn't come try and talk to me then I wouldn't have to pretend I was someone else. 'Gabby' in particular. The name was getting annoying. Second, I wouldn't have to clam myself and mentally count to three. (Quickly) _

_The only good thing that came from being Gabby was all the attention. Never in my life had so many people greeted me in the hallways. Teacher's would excuse me from class if I was late. If I sneezed or looked tried in anyway they asked me if I was feeling okay and if i wanted to go home. Maybe I could stay like this. Being Gabby, you know till we graduated. I was already popular, did I really have to do anything?_

_Of course the girls weren't to thrilled with the idea._

"What are you kidding???" Amy asked looking at Gabriella as if she had three heads.

"No," Gabriella said.

"Gabriella we can't back out now. It's not possible." Taylor looked away from her computer.

"But you guys it's almost a week and Troy hasn't even tired to talk to me. I mean you guys said it yourself, this is uncharted territory. We don't know if he gave up or not." Gabriella looked at all of them. She knew she had a point.

"Well, it is true that Troy's hard to predict now," Taylor started.

"But there's a way we can change that." Sharpay finished. All the girls looked at her with raised eyebrows.

* * *

Chad came racing into the gym almost colliding with the curly haired Spanish team member Juan. "Sorry man!" He shouted. Skidding on the floor he stopped right beside Troy who was shooting at the foul line.

"What's up man?" He asked his friend who looked flushed. Chris, the tall big eared man on the team threw the ball back to Troy.

Chad swallowed hard trying to regain air into his lungs. Troy shot another basket, it went right through the net. "You are new going to believe what I heard," Chad said, still gasping a bit.

"Probably not, but your going to tell me anyway." Troy caught the ball that was thrown to him. "So what's the new word on the street?" Troy asked.

Chad looked up at Troy as he was ready to shoot. "Ryan Evans is going to ask Gabby out."

Troy shot the ball and almost hit the janitor who was fixing the lights on the other side of the gym. Troy looked at his best friend in shock. Chad only cringed as the janitor tried to regain his balance.

Coach Jack Bolton walked into the gym at the same time his son shot the ball clearly away from the net. Looking confused he saw it land, startling the few girls on the cheer squad. Making sure the janitor was okay he walked over to his two best players.

"What kind of shot was that?" He asked clearly confused. "I don't think I ever seen you take such a bad shot. Well besides when you first started playing the game."

Troy couldn't even answer his father. Looking at Chad he turned to look at the floor, still with his shocked expression on.

"Troy?" Jack asked again. By now the rest of the team had come to join them. Hulled around, they too were curious to find out was caused their playmaker to miss.

Chad decided to answer for his shocked to silence friend. "Ryan Evans is going to ask the new cheerleader Gabby out." Now the rest of the team shared Troy's shocked expression.

The Coach was the first to come to. "Wait. You mean to tell me that Ryan Evans; mister dances around stage singing musicals. Is going to ask a cheerleader out?"

"Yup. And not just any cheerleader. It's Gabby, she single handily is almost more popular then Troy," Chad said still answering for his friend.

Jack turned to his son again. "Troy I thought you handled this? Shouldn't she be already going out with you secretly?"

"So did we," Jason said crossing his arms.

"Wait. If Troy already let everyone know that he's interested in her, why is Ryan going to ask her out?" Zeke asked confused. "I mean doesn't that mean she's off limits to everyone?"

"Yeah, but since Ryan is part of the drama geeks they don't go by some of are rules," Chris said.

"Still though. I mean Ryan." Jason shook his head.

* * *

_I turn around, you're there again,  
__And suddenly your gone.  
__I wanna get to know you,  
__But I don't know who you are.  
__You're the kind of girl who makes me stop and loose my mind.  
__I wanna get together but your oh-so hard to find._

Troy walked out of the locker room fully changed. Fixing his backpack he went running to the science building. Walking through the halls he began to look in every classroom. Sighing he looked down at his watch. As the second hand ticked across his watch, he could only think of the conversation he had only ten minutes ago.

_I see when I'm at the Starbucks,  
As your walkin' out the door.  
I see you when I'm rentin' movies,  
When your leaving the store._

_Troy was knocked back into the real world when Chad pushed him. "Are you listening to anything were saying? Are you just going to let Ryan ask Gabby out?"_

_"What's so bad with that?" Troy asked. The question caused all of his teammates to stare at him with their mouths wide open. Even though he didn't want Gabby to go out with Ryan because he really did like her, he couldn't have his friends and even less his dad know that._

_"Dude! If Ryan goes out with him Gabby then the theatre is going to go from lame to cool. And since she's as popular as you are then it might have chance of becoming cooler then Basketball."_

_"And there is now way that can happen. This school is all about basketball."_

_I need an opportunity  
There's something I wanna ask  
I never seem to ever get the chance_

Walking into the main building of the school Troy looked at all the people walking the halls. Not seeing the dark haired cheerleader anywhere he ran to the other side.

What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
You got me going crazy  
And I want you more and more  
Oh, hey, this could be something real  
I gotta let you know the way I feel

Gabriella walked out of her math class and down the stairs. Everyone seemed to be looking at her more then usual. They watched her every move. Smiling she grabbed her bad closer to her an walked quickly to her locker.

_What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
Cuz everytime I get there  
That it's right before you go  
Oh hey if only you could see  
I wanna get to know you  
And to get you knowing me_

Troy skidded to a halt at the balcony of the main building. Looking down he saw Gabriella walking with Amy and the other cheerleaders. Smiling he leaned on the railing. He guessed she must have sensed him watching her because she looked up. Troy panicked which caused him trip on his jeans. Falling on the floor clear on his back he secretly hoped she didn't realize it was him. 

Whoa  
See you at the mall  
You're hanging out with all your friends  
I'm ready, gonna make my move  
You go before I get the chance  
_You know you got me tripping  
Thinking bout you day and night  
But I can't get to know you  
If you don't know I'm alive._

Gabriella had thought it would be better to walk around the school with the other girls, that way she could pretend that they were looking at them too. Even though she secretly knew they weren't.

"What in the world did Sharpay do?" She whispered the question hopping that no one over heard Sharpay's name.

"She just told everyone that her brother Ryan was going to ask you out?"

"What!?" Feeling someone watching she looked up. She thought she saw someone but in a split second whoever it was, was gone. Shaking her head she looked back at Amy.

"You heard me," Amy said through her smile.

"Well I don't see how that's going to help."

"You'll see," Amy said waving at some kids saying hi. Turning into the girls locker room it was time fore them to get ready for the game.

_I see you when you're at the beach  
And your loading up the car  
I see you when I'm at the concert  
Then the lights go dark  
There's something I got to find out  
If I ever get the chance  
There's only three words I wanna ask._

Troy walked into the locker rooms again, except this time he was holding his back.

"Did you-?" Chad began to ask as he walked in. Troy only lifted his finger, which was sign not to ask. "Well you better ask her during the game. Cause I heard afterward that's when Ryan is going to ask." Chad shouted to his friends back. "Though I don't know how you'll pull that off." He whispered to himself.

_What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
You got me going crazy  
And I want you more and more._

Ryan walked into the first basketball game in his entire high school life. Sharpay along with him. He was only here to help her. The both of them were. As they sat down Ryan began to think of all the better things they could be doing. They could easily be practicing for their auditions for the upcoming winter musical. They really didn't have to. But it would be so much more fun then having to sit through this.

Ryan was temporally knocked out of his thought when he saw a pretty girl walking below them. She pulled out a chair and set it in front of the desk that had microphone's on it. Smiling at the principle who sat next to her she turned on the mic.

_Oh hey this could be something real  
I gotta let you know the way I feel  
What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
Cause everytime I get there  
But it's right before you go  
Oh hey if only you could see  
I wanna get to know you  
And to get you knowing me_

Gabriella was on the sidelines with the other cheerleaders. They would at any random time start screaming, _'We got the Wildcats in house! Go! Go! We got the wildcats in the house!' _She quickly caught on that they only did it whenever the guys had the ball. She was also amazed at how well Troy could control the ball. It was nice to see that the stories about how well he played were all true. 

Oh Oh Yeah No No No  
Oh

Sighing she looked at the girls. And that's when it hit her. The girls were all wrapped into the game and Troy was too busy playing. There was no way that he was going to be able to talk to her. And right after the game she was going to have to play that she was Ryan's girlfriend.

_Now wait up  
Oh no, don't go away now_

Troy looked over at the line of cheerleaders what felt like the millionth time that night. He still couldn't believe how he managed to play the game when all he could think about was her and trying to figure out how she wasn't going to go out with Ryan.

_Too late  
I missed your name girl  
Oh no, don't go please  
'Cause I'm the one you need_

Gabriella dropped her hands and looked back at the court. Walking over to where Amy was she spoke loudly into her ear.

"I'm gonna go. The plan isn't working and I really don't want to pretend that I'm going out with Ryan."

Amy who was still jumping and throwing her arms around looked at Gabriella shocked.

"What!" 

Oh no, don't go  
I've got to

Troy looked over again to see that Gabby had moved. She was standing next to Amy and waving what looked like good-bye. This was not good. If she left before he talked to her, she would be going out with Ryan. He had to think of something.

_Tell you  
How 'bad I want you_

"I'll explain tomorrow," Gabriella said waving good-bye. Turning around she grabbed her bags. Looking up she saw Sharpay who was up in the bleachers with Ryan and Taylor who was holding a camera; all three of them looking at funny. Shrugging she pulled her bag onto the shoulder and began to head to the exit.

_All I need  
Is a chance  
Another opportunity to ask_

Troy dribbled the ball as fast as he could to the side lines. Gabriella who was walking stopped when she saw a blur come at her. Gasping she saw a sweaty and hot looking Troy standing there.

"Hey."

With everyone staring at them she counting to three. _Onetwothree. _

What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
You got me going crazy  
And I want you more and more.

"Sorry I haven't had the chance to talk to you since the day I sent you the flowers, I've been kinda busy."

"Like now," Gabriella said. Laughing Troy looked around seeing she meant that he was talking to her in the middle of the game.

_Oh hey this could be something real,_

"Troy! What in the world are you doing!" Jack yelled.

Sharpay and Ryan along with everyone else in the gym stood up in order to get a better view.

"Maybe you should get back to the game. We can talk some other time." Troy looked from Gabriella to the gym then at his father. Sighing he passed the ball Jason and then asked for it back.

_I gotta let you know the way I feel  
What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
Cuz everytime I get there  
But it's right before you go._

"This is kinda important." Troy held the ball away from the guy who was trying to steal it from him.

"Troy!" Chad yelled across the court. Troy looked over at the score board. There wasn't a lot of time left on the clock. They were down by two. Turning to Gabby he hoped this would work.

_Oh hey if only you could see  
I wanna get to know you  
And to get you knowing me  
_  
"I was kinda hoping you would go out with me? You know, in a way to apologize for not telling you I was Troy Bolton."

_What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
You got me going crazy  
And I want you more and more._

"Troy your in the middle of a game. Can't you ask me this later?" By now the rest of the team was close by. He noise had died down so that it could be heard what was being said.

The Coach walked over pretty pissed. "Troy! Listen to the girl! Make the shot we got forty seconds left."

_Oh hey this could be something real  
I gotta let you know the way I feel_

"Not until she agrees to go out with me," Troy said looking directly into her eyes.

_What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
Cuz everytime I get there  
But it's right before you go._

Gabriella looked at Troy, to the team members, his dad and lastly at the clock. _Twenty._

"Come on! Just say yes!" someone yelled in the stands.

_Oh hey if only you could see  
I wanna get to know you._

Looking at Troy, the scoreboard and then at Troy again she shouted! "Okay! If it'll make take the shot! I'll go out with YOU!"

_And to get you knowing me._

Smiling Troy faked right and loss the guy who was defending him. Moving to the three point line he shot the ball.

What's your name  
What's your name girl.

Everyone began to jump around after the ball made a nice _swoosh_ sound, just as it went in.

The team came running around Troy jumping up and down out of pure happiness of winning. Smiling he looked over at Gabriella, who on the other hand was jumping around out of pure shock. The cheerleaders joined her.

"That was all YOU!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs.

What she missed was Coach Bolton giving her a weird look as he walked back to congratulate the other coach.

_Oooh, ooooh yeah_

_Yeah I know you guys are jealous. Just when was the last time a Troy Bolton asked you publicly out? Never huh? _

_Woo_

_Wait a second. I just agreed to go with him! On a date! _

_That's it,_

_And so my first date with Troy Bolton finally came around. And from this point on, things were not going to get an easier._

_Ladies goodnight.

* * *

_

**OMG! Chapter seven is done! Phew!. It's now 1:30 am. I should probably get to sleep because my eyes keep blurring up when I look at the screen. And I doubt that's good.**

**Just so no one is lost, this chapter seemed to go by faster because the song was fast. BTW the song I used was "What's Your Name?" By Jesse McCartney. You guys should listen to it it's really good. Anyway, their first date in the next chapter which I'll get started on tomorrow after a good night's sleep.**

**Good-night for me. (I would say it for you guys but I doubt it's this late) P See you next chapter. **

**Please as always…….READ AND REVIEW! THANKS! Nighty-night!**

**Soul Eyes**


	8. Strangers and Shocks

**The Bolton's Must Die**

**By Soul Eyes**

**Author's Note: What better way to enter the new year then with the next chapter of The Bolton's Must Die! I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas. I know I did. I got the High School Musical Board Game, which is a lot of fun. My new ipod nano, which has The Bolton Must Die Soundtrack on it; and I finally finished my first semester of College! WHOOO!! LOL! Hope you guys like this chapter, sorry it took so long.**

**Reviewer Breakdown**

**1. JolieMarie: I'm a huge sucker for romance too. So I tired really hard on this. Hope it's good.**

**2. JustMae: I was kinda disappointed when I didn't see your review for the last chapter. And to just let you know HauntedWhisper is really close from stealing your second place spot.**

**3. HauntedWhisper714: I actually wanted to put "Hit Me Up" in the last chapter but at the last second I heard "What's Name", and I thought it was a cute song.I actually saw a shirt that said everyone loves a player and it had a cute stereo with it. LOL!**

**A lot of the reviewers from new people, don't get me wrong I love that new people are reading my stories, but I don't want to lose my other ones. SO guys please Read and review.**

**Last Note: OMG! The Bolton's Must Die was nominated for three categories in the High School Musical Awards Take 2! They include Best In Progress, Best Humor/Parody and Best Troyella! YEAH BABY!!!**

**Disclaimer: DO I really need to write one?

* * *

**

"Sorry but I've never done this before," Amy said fixing the tiny camera on to Gabriella's bathing suit top.

"I still don't get how you guys think Troy won't see this?" Gabriella asked standing in her room.

"Trust me. When he sees you in this, the last thing on his mind will be to look for a camera," Sharpay said pointing to her. "Why he would be looking for a camera in the first place, I dunno." Gabriella looked down at her bathing suit. It was a tiny two piece that had a cute little skirt attached to it.

"Okay guys check this out," Taylor said from the floor. She turned the small screen in her hands so that the girls could see. Laughing they could see Amy standing in front of Gabriella.

"Hello. Gabby's boob cam. Testing." Amy said speaking into Gabriella breast. Laughing Gabriella pushed her away.

"I can't believe it works," Sharpay asked taking Amy's spot, her face in front of Gabriella's chest.

"Hey!" Gabriella said pushing her away too. "I'm uncomfortable as it is wearing this. I don't need you guys talking to my breasts."

"I really don't understand why you feel uncomfortable. You look hot," Amy said sitting on her bed.

"Yeah, you should totally wear underwear to school," Sharpay said smiling.

"Okay, so now that your fully.…equipped." Taylor started off, "are you ready to go on your first date with Troy Bolton?"

"Yeah totally. I don't look at him too much. Play aloof and count to three. Playing hard to get is easy," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"What are you stupid?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella looked at her funny. "Why in the world would you play hard to get when he's got you. Your going out with him."

"So I count to five?" Gabriella asked hopefully. Sharpay's eyes went wide. "Oh my god! I can't do this. I wearing a two piece bathing suit that makes me look like I should be in a bay watch episode! There's no way I can pull this off!"

"Calm down!" Taylor yelled smacking her in face. Once Gabriella stopped ranting did she continue. "You just have to stay calm and collected. And never let him be in control. Got it?" Taylor asked after Gabriella didn't answer right away.

"I was counting to three one last time." The girls all threw their heads in their hands.

* * *

"Just stay strong. There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do… ARRGGGG!" Kelsi yelled. Troy who was passing the living room stopped.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked standing next the couch she was laying in front of.

Kelsi dropped her pen onto the sheet of music she was writing on. "I'm trying to write the two final songs in my play, but I can't think of any." Looking down at the sheet of music she took her glasses off. "The last two songs are the most important in the play."

"Well maybe I can help?" Troy walked over and sat on the couch.

Kelsi looked up at her brother. "You want to help?"

"Yeah," Troy said like it wasn't all that hard to believe.

Kelsi shook her head. "I'm so desperate that I'll take you up on your offer before you change your mind." Sitting she moved to sit next to him on the couch. Passing him the music sheet she waited until he finished reading it. "Well, what do you think?"

"There kinda confusing. I mean they don't have one single thing that ties any of it together. Well not like the other songs," Troy said truthfully.

"I know. These songs are suppose show how Arnold and Minnie really need each other. And the only thing their going to do is confuse the audience." Sighing Kelsi fell back onto the couch. "I don't get why this is so hard?"

"Have you ever fallen completely in love with someone Kelsi?"

"What!" Kelsi asked sitting up shocked. "Where in the world is that question coming from?" Where did he have the right to ask that question?

"Hear me out." Troy started before he caused his twin to turn the color of a tomato. "You say that these last two songs are suppose to show how," Troy looked down at the names. "Arnold and Minnie need each other, but how can you write romantic songs when you yourself never felt that way for someone. You can't exactly have someone understand what the characters are going through unless it seems believable."

Kelsi stared at her brother in shock. He was right, well in someone way. He did feel something for someone, but he was never going to know that.

Troy looked down at this watch. "Uh, wish I could stay and try to help more but I kinda have to go." Standing up he handed his sister her music. Turning back he looked at her. "Did I even help?"

It took Kelsi a minute to come up with an answer. "Surprisingly, yeah," Kelsi said smiling.

Troy smiled back. "Good."

* * *

_Here I was seconds away from my first date with Troy Bolton. I knew this day was bound to come but the actual person who was Troy Bolton. Yeah…..I totally didn't expect that. I tired taking deeps breaths the whole I walked toward the lake, which was where we were meeting. The only time I had this lack of oxygen was when the pastor from the church back in San Diego wanted me to try out for the solo. And I didn't want to get out of this the way I got out of that._

Gabriella fixed the white V-necked over dress she had. She thanked whatever god for helping convince the girls to let her at least wear something over her bathing suit. If you could even call it a bathing suit. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and she was wearing brown aviators. For it being January it was still warm.

Finally she reached a small building that looked kinda run down over the years. On the sidewalk were colorful drawings that looked like it was the work of a five year old. She smiled when she saw Troy come out of the building wearing blue wife beater and white swimming trunks. The dark brown of his hair was fading away, so his hair was almost back to it's dirty blonde. He stopped right in front of her and she could see he had a smile on too.

"Hey." Was it just her, or was the sun making him look extra hot!?

Of course she didn't blurt this question out. She simply replied back, "hi."

"I'm glad you came. I kinda thought that you wouldn't."

"What and go back on my word. I do believe I agreed to go out with you in front of the entire school."

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said rocking back on his heels hands in his pocket.

"Is the mighty Troy Bolton always that dramatic when asking a girl out?"

"No. I actually always tell them that the doctors only gave me a few hours to live. You should feel lucky it was only a game winning shot." Gabriella couldn't help but laugh.

XOXOXOXOX

"Damn. He's doing his thing. I hope she can handle it?" Amy looked over at Taylor and Sharpay who were early looking at the tiny screen.

"Well think of it this way. It can't any cuter then this." Sharpay said shrugging.

XOXOXOXOX

"So where are we exactly?" Gabriella asked fixing her bag on her shoulder.

"Now if I told you that then the sheer enjoyment I'm getting out of torturing you would have been a waste." Smiling he grabbed her hand and lead her into the building.

"Your not going to kidnap me and rape me are you?" Gabriella asked looking around at the dark building.

"If there's time." Gabriella looked him shocked. But all her fears were wiped away when the walked through the back door.

"TROYEEE!!" Tiny little children in bathing suits all came running up to Troy. Laughing Troy tried not to fall and he smiled at the kids.

Smiling Gabriella looked out at the lake to see it was huge. There were boats of all sizes and pool toys thrown in the lake. Turning around she could see that the building Troy led her through had the words Camp Chilly that were worn out. That would explain The drawings in front. And she thought he was going to rape her. Ha, but she sounded like an idiot.

Once the kids settled down did they notice Gabriella. "Whose she?" One little girl asked.

"Hey guys I want you to meet someone special. This is Gabby and she's going to be helping us today. So I want everyone to give her a huge welcome."

Gabriella smiled as all the children smiled up at her and gave her a huge, "HELLO!" Taking off her sunglasses she waved hi to the kids.

"Alright guys, let's suit up and get ready!" Troy yelled. Screaming with excitement the kids all ran to the lake. Laughing at their actions he turned to look at Gabriella. "I guess this doesn't really qualify as a date huh?" He asked clapping his hands together.

"Not really," Gabriella said watching the children grab lifejackets. "What do you do here exactly?"

"I teach the kids about surfing and the water."

"But were in Albuquerque. People surf here?" She was so confused.

"No, but these kids come to learn anyway. Who said you can't learn about surfing just because there's on waves?"

"Well no one, but. Never mind. I'm just a little bit in shocked. I would never have imagined Troy Bolton working with little kids."

XOXOXOXOX

"Did you know he worked with kids?" Amy asked looking at the girls.

"No," Sharpay said truthfully.

"I didn't even know he knew what kids were." Sharpay and Amy both looked at Taylor.

XOXOXOXOX

_One! Two! Three! FOUR! Yeah!  
__Whatever you do, I'll do it too.  
__Show me everything and tell me how._

Gabriella sat down on the sand as Troy began to teach the little kids. It was so cute! They were all lined up in front of him with their tiny boogie-boards. Troy was first laying on his stomach and showing them how to properly stand up. Walking up to the kids he would fix their feet so that they were standing right.

_It all means something.  
__And your nothing to me._

Troy Bolton. A surfing teacher for little kids. Gabriella could only imagine the looks on the girls face once they found out. Or did they already know? The more Gabriella thought about the more she realized that she knew almost nothing about Troy. Heck, what if the girls had already know about this and they were laughing their heads off right now. If that was the case then maybe Troy wasn't sharing something secret with her and she should keep her mind on the task at hand.

_I can see there's so much to learn, yeah.  
__It's all so close and yet so far.  
__I see myself as people see me.  
__I just know there's something bigger out there._

Why was it so hard to keep his gaze off of Gabby. Every time he could he glance over at her and somehow loss track of the time. She was gorgeous sitting in the sun. Every once and a while she'd smile and it was like a ray of sun shine for him. He couldn't explain why but he just loved looking at her.

One of the girls who was having trouble asked Gabriella to come over. Looking over at Troy he nodded his head. Standing up she walked over to the little girl and showed her how to do it right. She knew how to surf, that was a surprise. He'd have to ask her how she knew, but that was for later. Smiling he couldn't think of a single girl who would be here with him. Ever since his family went to San Luis Obispo California that one summer when he was ten he fell in love with the sport. But let's face it. In Albuquerque there weren't many places to surf.

_I wanna know, can you show me?  
__I wanna know about this strangers like me.  
__Tell more, please show me.  
__Something's familiar about these stranger's like me._

A man who worked here on the camp was driving one of the boats around in order to create waves for the kids. Gabriella stood on the deck, a line full of kids behind her who were waiting for their chance to get into the water. Troy, who was in the water would watch the kids carefully as they tired to apply what they learned on the sand in the water.

The kid wouldn't last more then five seconds but the kids behind Gabriella would still cheer for them.

Swimming back to the dock with the kid on his back Troy looked up at Gabriella.

_Every gesture,  
__Every move that you make, makes me feel like never before.  
__Why do I have this going need to be beside you?  
__Yeah-----_

Smiling Gabriella helped the kid back onto the dock where he jumped up and down with the other kids. The next kid in line placed her boogie-board in the water and got on top of it. Troy gave Gabriella one last look and swam away.

_These emotions I never knew.  
__Of some other world, beyond this place.  
__Beyond the trees, above the clouds.  
__I can see before me a new horizon._

Gabriella smiled as she saw Troy getting the kid in position. Signaling for the guy in the boat to start he held onto the boogie-board. She was kicked out happy place when the kids gave a big. "Oooooo." Looking down at them they were all giving her kissing-faces. Her eyes wide in shock she put her full attention on the small child. She had the look of a frightened cat. Troy was talking to her until the wave came where he let her go and she went with the wave.

All the kids forgot about Gabriella and started cheering for her. Smiling the little kid tired to stand and held it for a good seven seconds, until she hit the water. Loud roars were coming from the children as the were imitating the wildcat. Laughing Gabriella saw Troy carry the girl back to the dock on his shoulder.

_I wanna know, can you show me?  
__I wanna know about these stranger's like me.  
__Tell me more, please show me.  
__Something's familiar about these stranger's like me._

Gabriella was walking the kids off the dock as Troy lifted himself out of the water. When they were all on the sand again Troy came running to them. Smiling he began to shake like a dog which caused all the kids to yell, Gabriella as well. Walking away from him she made sure the camera hadn't gotten wet. Sighing for relief she looked up and saw the parents of the kids had arrived. The kids all hugged Troy and Gabriella waving good-bye. Running up to there parents they began to tell them all about what happened.

One of the things Gabriella overheard was, "We had so much fun! And we even met Troy's girlfriend!" Gabriella looked over at Troy who was talking with the man from the boat. She looked back at the child who was now holding his mother's hand and walking away. She looked back at Troy and hoped he didn't hear the over excited child.

_Come with me now to see my world._

She saw Troy and the man both look at her and smile. Knitting her eyebrows together, she didn't like those looks. Troy clapped hands with the guy and ran over to Gabriella. It was ridiculously hard to keep from looking at his body as he came to stop in front of her. Please, the man was built and dripping wet. Could she really pull off not looking at him?

_Where's there's beauty beyond your dreams._

"So now that the kids are gone, I was kinda thinking we could get into the water." Gabriella looked at him to the water. How was she going to get out of this? She couldn't exactly say. _"Sorry Troy I can't because I have a camera attached to my boob." _No one in their right mind would believe that.

"Come on. We can try that." She looked over at the huge floating ring that was now connected to the boat. "All we have to do is hold on to it. You won't ever have to actually go into the water."

_Can you feel the things I feel. _

She couldn't believe what she was doing. Nodding her head she took off her sandals at her over dress. It took all of Troy's energy not to look at her body. Instead he looked up at the sky quickly and over to the guy at the boat.

_Right now, with you._

A ping of jealously went into Troy as he saw the guy in the boat look at Gabriella. He gave him a look that told him to back off. Holding his hands up in defense he turned back to the wheel.

Troy stepped on to the ring and grabbed the two life jackets. Handing one to Gabriella he put his on. _'Well at least with this the camera won't get wet as long as I don't fall in the water.'_ Gabriella thought. Fastening the belt in front she looked back at Troy. '_the things I'm doing for revenge.' _

"Come on. I won't let you fall, I promise." Troy held out his hand.

_Take my hand.  
__There's a world I need to know._

Looking down at the ring to Troy's hand she sighed. Taking his hand he helped her onto the ring. He waited till she was laying on her stomach and grabbing onto the handle bar. Laying down beside her he grabbed the bar too. Smiling at her he raised his hand to signal they were ready. Holding her breath Gabriella tired not to scream when the boat sped off and the ring was jolted into movement.

_I wanna know, can you show me.  
__I wanna know about these strangers like me.  
__Tell me more, please show me.  
__Something's familiar about these strangers like me._

Gabriella couldn't remember the last time she had as much fun, or when she looked the most ridiculous. Because of the force the turns had the on ring her feet looked like that of a rag doll. They were flinging around and constantly hitting Troy's. One of them was bound to have bruises all over their ankles. Water was splashing all over her face, but thankfully the lifejacket didn't let the camera get wet.

At one point she almost slipped off but Troy was quick to put his left arm around the other side of the bar so the lifejacket hit his forearm giving her enough time to get a better grip. The thing that made Gabriella smile was that he kept it there until the ride was over.

The boat came to a stop only because it was running out of gas. If it wasn't for that she might have stayed the whole day on the ring with Troy. Troy jumped off the ring in order to pull it toward the dock. Tying it to make sure it wouldn't go anywhere he pulled himself onto the dock again. Gabriella stepped onto the dock with a huge grin on her face which Troy totally noticed.

"So I guess you liked it?" He asked smiling.

"Liked it! That was amazing! I never had so much fun!" Gabriella looked behind Troy to see Sharpay standing with her arms up. "I mean, yeah it was cool. Whatever."

Troy looked confused but let it pass. Shrugging off his lifejacket Gabriella again tried not to notice his body. So she preoccupied herself by taking off her own lifejacket. The only thing was that she didn't notice the small pocket that somehow collected water through their little journey on the water. The water splashed all over her chest causing Gabriella to gasp as the cold water hit her warm skin.

"You okay?" He asked looking at her. He reached to touch her shoulder but was shocked; literally. Taking his hand back he saw Gabriella jerk.

_I wanna know, can you show me?  
__I wanna know about the stranger's like me._

Gabriella dropped the lifejacket out of pain. She was getting electric shocks from the tiny camera and it hurt like hell. "Excuse for a second." She ran off the dock and grabbed her bag and dress.

_Tell me more. Please show me.  
__Something's familiar about these stranger's like me._

"Did I say something?" Troy asked the guy in the boat. Shrugging his shoulders he turned away from Troy. Troy looked down at his hand which tingled a little bit.

_Stranger's like me._

Gabriella turned a corner and ripped the camera off of her. Sighing she held her boob in pain. _'That's the last time I wear a secret camera.'

* * *

_

Troy and Gabriella were walking along the other side of the lake that had a nice small amusement park. She had Troy's sweater around her shoulders because it totally slipped her mind to bring one.

"So I guess looking back on today it really wasn't much of a date. But in my defense I clearly told you I was making up for not telling you I was Troy Bolton," He said taking a bite of his funnel cake. Gabriella looked up at him from her drink. "But considering how much fun we had today would you consider going out with me for real?"

It was really hard for Gabriella not to laugh when she saw the huge sugar mustache that Troy now wore. "I'll have to think about it," Gabriella said handing him a napkin.

Troy took it and wiped his mouth really quick feeling embarrassed. "You'll think about it?"

"Yeah." Gabriella walked over to the ledge were there wasn't that much noise. Leaning against it she watched him come over.

"See now we have a problem."

"We do?" Gabriella asked, curious.

"Yeah because I would really love to go out with you again. On a real date I mean. You know. Go to dinner, dress up all nice, get real awkward around each other and wonder if we smell good," He said smiling.

"That would be you of course," She said grabbing a piece of funnel cake.

"I happen to be a very good smelling man. It's just that today I was in the water. And you happen to have my sweater which has my cologne on it."

"How did this turn out to my fault?" She asked playing along.

Laughing Troy could see it was going to take a little more effort to convince her. "I already used my game winning shot excuse. And I can't use the doctor one because I told you. So it comes to a simple question. What's it going to take to have you go out with me again?"

Gabriella looked at Troy. Turning away she tried to find the girls somewhere close by to help her, but it looked like they lost them a long time ago. She turned back to Troy when he spoke again.

"Come on. I can be light on my feet." For emphasis he started to dance a little. "I can be rude and mean." Turning he kicked a trash can over, "and nice." Lifting it back up. Gabriella giggled. "I can superstitious and spontaneous. Anything you what me to be I'll be it." He moved so that he was standing close to her. "Tell me what I have to be, and I'll be it."

_In all my life I've never spoken such truer words then the ones I did to Troy that night._

Gabriella looked up at Troy. They both didn't know but both them were moving closer to each other. It wasn't until their noses were about to touch did she speak. "Mine."

"I can be that." Smiling he closed the gap between their lips.

_And so on my first 'date' with Troy Bolton. I got my first real kiss.

* * *

_

**OMG! Can this be? I'm done with this chapter! Yes! All the loyal reviews cheer along with me!!!………..K. Sorry I got a little over excited. I can't believe how long it took me to write this. Maybe it's because I've been in an Eragon mood. Watched the movie twice and have the book. You guys should read it it's really good.**

**Well anyway, thank you guys so much for sticking with me. The next chapter will up very soon. I'm almost done with it. Since getting them to kiss was the hardest part. Hope it doesn't seem out a place. Tell me if it is. **

**Please vote for The Bolton's Must Die in the High School Musical Awards Take 2!!!!**

**Love you guys! Read and Review!**

**Soul Eyes!**


	9. New Plan PartA

**The Bolton's Must Die**

**By Soul Eyes**

**Author's Note: I'm so happy from all the reviews I got! Seriously, you guys really showed me some love! I've never gotten so many reviews! My alerts shot up to around 50 and my favs shot up 10 ppl! YEAH!!! Much love to guys! Thank YOU!!!! I want to apologize to everyone about taking so long. Things in my life haven't been so great. **

**In the beginning of January after posting the last chapter on The Bolton's Must Die we found a tumor on my father's right shoulder. Since then it's been doctor visits and worrying. But thankfully it turned out to be a tumor that doesn't spread throughout the body. He started his treatment this week so it's back to the computer and to The Bolton's Must Die! **

**Disclaimer: **Copy and paste!

**Warning! This chapter has some mild language, so younger readers beware!**

**Reviewer Breakdown**

**1. JolieMarie: You seemed really happy in your review! And I'm glad! LOL! The kiss scene was in my head probably when I first got the idea to the story. It's one of my favorite parts! Hope this chapter makes you just as happy!**

**2. HauntedWhisper714: Even though your shirt sounds confusing I would want it. I'm into weird saying shirts! LOL! On the High School Musical Website Voting for High School Musical 2 one of the questions was what should Chad's shirt say. I picked the one that I Majored In Vacation.**

**3. Carito06: I'm glad you enjoyed the "Mine" LOl!

* * *

**

Kelsi was coming down the stairs when her brother came through the door. Smiling he leaned against the door facing his sister. Confused she tilted her head to one side.

"Do you have any idea of what time it is?" She asked crossing her arms.

Jack Bolton who also heard his son come in walked into the foyer. "When did we die and you became the parent?"

"I'm a concerned best friend," Kelsi said. She stopped to see her brother stand next to her on the stairs. She looked at him strangely due to the goofy look on his face. Grabbing her head he kissed her on the cheek.

"Isn't life great!" Still smiling he walked up the stairs.

Kelsi turned to look at her father. "Did somebody die that I didn't know about?" Jack looked from his son to his daughter in shock. "What?" Kelsi asked turning around and followed her brother.

When she reached the top of the stairs she turned to see her brother laid out on top of his bed. Smiling. "I bet it was Uncle Ned."

* * *

_I didn't know why but I felt so different walking into East High the next day. For once I embraced the sense of royalty. And I loved it! Absolutely everywhere I turned people wanted to know how my date had gone with Troy, I mean who wouldn't. I was making history. _

Smiling Gabriella walked into her AP Math class. Sitting down in the back she looked up to see even the teacher giving her the same look the students were. Sitting down he gave her a thumps up.

_Okay, maybe everyone shouldn't know._

While she was taking out her notebook a piece of folded paper landed on her desk. Looking around she grabbed the paper and unfolded it.

_**Chem lab. Lunch.**_

Looking up again she saw Taylor looking at her. Nodding she folded the piece of paper and got ready as class began.

* * *

Troy walked into the Cafeteria smiling from ear to ear. If you would have asked him what happened during his first couple of classes he probably couldn't tell you. But if you were to ask him what happened last Saturday, he could probably tell you everything. What the whether was like. The smell of the air. And the exact time when he locked lips with Gabby.

Troy couldn't believe how it was affecting him so much. I mean he kissed a good number of girls. Heck! Made out with a good number of girls. But an innocent kiss that lasted about eight seconds wasn't leaving his head.

For the past two days all he could think about was the small flush cheeks Gabby had when they parted. The way her eyes grew asking the silent question if he liked it. The nervous laugh she gave and they way everything blurred when the walked back to his car. He was even amazed they got home in one piece. The entire ride he just wanted to look at her. Hold her, in some small way.

Sitting down he took out his sandwich and began to take off the clear wrapping it had around it.

I mean even when he walked to her door he just wanted to kiss again. Just so he could see that look on her face.

"Okay. He's been sitting like that for a good seven minutes. Anyone going to say anything?" Chad asked looking at the rest of the teammates at the lunch table. Troy was holding his sandwich in one hand and the clear wrapping in the other. Still with the goofy look on.

"I don't know if we should. He has the same look my grandma has when she loses on bingo night. And it's not pretty when I knock her out of it," Jason said looking at Troy.

"Right." Chad looked away from Jason to Troy. Shaking his head he went back to his food.

* * *

Gabriella maneuvered her way into the science building. Taking a deep breath she couldn't believe she had to play James Bond just to get into a building. Standing straight she fixed her hair and walked toward room 209.

Turning to make sure no one was watching she turned the knob and flung herself in the room.

Taylor, Amy, Sharpay and Ryan turned to see Gabriella pressed against the door. Smiling she fixed her hair again and took her seat next to the window. "So, what did you guys wanna..?"

"Don't even think about it," Amy said standing up. "You know exactly why we called you here."

"Yeah I do." Amy nodded taking her seat again. "I kinda thought about it over and over again. You know you guys should have told me. Maybe what happened wouldn't have happened if I would have known before hand," Gabriella said taking the defense.

"Huh?" Taylor asked confused. "Look, you think we deliberately lost you. Why the hell would we have followed all the way over their if all we wanted to do was lose you?"

"Huh." Now it was Gabriella's turn to be confused. "Aren't you guys talking about the k-."

"Were talking about how you threw Taylor's fucking camera like a mile away from where you were. Oh and not somewhere we could see it. It was hidden in a bush field. So not only did we have to stay there for hours looking for it; but we totally lost you guys." Sharpay did not sound happy.

"Hey don't blame my camera. She was the one who got in the water," Taylor said pointing at Gabriella.

"I'm undercover. I had to go in. What was I suppose to do make up a lie and ruin the fun?" Gabriella asked confused.

"YES!" All the girls screamed.

"Now you tell me." Gabriella said under her breath.

"So. What happened out there? What did you guys do after you 'ring fun'," Taylor said grabbing her tape recorder.

"Uh, nothing much. I mean you guys have gone out with him. You should know," Gabriella said trying to get out of this awkward conversation.

"Not when he's half naked and wet," Sharpay said hands on her hips.

"Those were a amazing shots though," Amy said smiling.

"They were huh," Sharpay said looking up at the ceiling.

"Ladies can we focus," Taylor said still holding the tape recorder to Gabriella. It was like she had her at gun point or something.

"Thank you," Ryan said speaking for the first time. Sharpay and Amy giving him dirty looks.

"I'll give you girls a copy of the tape." Smiling they turned to Ryan.

"Can you tell them what happened so we can get out of here. I'm starving."

Everyone turned to look at Gabriella again. "Well we walked, talked and ate some amusement park food."

"Spare us the PG version. Anything happen we should know about?" Amy asked clearly annoyed.

"Well not real, except the part where we kissed." Upon hearing the word kiss Sharpay spit out all the water that was in her mouth. Which in turn landed right on Ryan.

* * *

"A kiss?" Chad asked looking at his friend. "A kiss is what got you looking like that?"

"Like what?" Troy asked looking around his math class.

"Man, you look like Prince Charming when he was dancing around with Cinderella at the ball."

"Thanks man, that was really……graphic," Troy said looking at his friend in a new light.

"Man you know what I mean. Was it even a good kiss. Was there tongue action or was it just a peck?'

"Eerrrr. I guess you could call it a peck I mean it only lasted like six or seven seconds."

"WHAT! A peck that lasted five seconds has you looking like Winnie Pooh holding a bucket full of honey?"

"You really do need to stop with those. And no I'm fine. It didn't affect me at all."

"Is that why your drawing lips all over your notes," Chad pointing his fingers to Troy's notes.

Ripping the paper out of his notebook Troy said, "I'm thinking about taking art."

"It's times like these that I will say what I said to Jason at lunch….Right."

Looking away from his best friend Troy crumpled the piece of paper up and threw it. It landed in the waste basket across the room easily.

"If wasn't for the fact the you get really good grades in this class Mr. Bolton that kind of behavior would not be tolerated," the very pregnant female math teacher said. Smiling she handed back his math test. A+.

"Yeah, that's the only reason she allows that behavior. The fact that she has a crush on you has nothing to do with it," Chad said under his breath. Troy glared at him.

"As for you Mr. DanForth. You could learn a lot from Mr. Bolton here. Maybe you might even graduate." Smiling she slammed his test onto the desk. F.

"What! F! Come on. I used my calculator for every question. I even do two plus two on my calculator," Chad said holding his test.

"Maybe that's the problem," Troy said leaning over to him.

* * *

Gabriella simply sat there as the girls all looked at her. Ryan was wiping his face and shirt. Sharpay put the water bottle down. Clearly not thirsty anymore.

"Come again?" She asked wiping her lips.

"We kissed," Gabriella said looking at the table.

"That's impossible," Sharpay said practically laughing. "Troy NEVER kisses anyone on the first date. You guys didn't even go on a date."

"It just sort of happened. We were talking and laughing. The next thing you know he's trying to convince me to go out with him again and we kissed."

"Well this is a good thing," Ryan said throwing the damp napkin in the trash.

"What!?" Amy said looking at the drama twin. "How is this good?"

"If this is the first time Troy's ever kissed a girl on the first date then that must mean he really likes her. And wasn't that what you guys wanted?" Ryan turned to look at his classmates. Gabriella silently thanking him.

"Well yeah, but now we have no idea what his next move is. Were basically just guessing," Amy said sitting down again.

"Great! Were playing Bolton's game again," Sharpay said looking at her water bottle. Turning her head she looked away.

Shaking her head Gabriella walked out of the science building completely confused. The girls had no advice to give her. The only thing to do now was wait until a good plan was made.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

'_Great.' _Gabriella thought. Turning the corner she ran into a body.

'Oh my gosh! I'm so sor-" But she was cut off when a pair of lips collided with her. Opening her eyes in shock she saw it was Troy.

Pulling away he smiled down at her. "I've been waiting all day to do that."

"I can tell," Gabriella said feeling her face get red.

Upon seeing the flush in her cheeks Troy had a grin on his face. "So how's your day been?" Troy asked as they began to walk together.

"Okay I guess. I mean everyone has been giving me weird looks. They all must not be over the whole game winning shot thing," Gabriella said looking at the people around them.

"Yeah, people do tend to remember things here for quite a while." Waving to a few people he looked at Gabriella again.

Gabriella looked away laughing.

* * *

Chad was leaving the principles office after school. Sighing he looked down at his math test. Okay so being behind on his homework since pre-school didn't turn out to be such a good idea. He was failing both math and chemistry. English wasn't looking so good either. The principle told him if he didn't get his grades up then they were going to have to take off of the basketball team.

Of course Coach Bolton wasn't thrilled with the whole idea. In two weeks they were going to have a very important game. The biggest game of the year. If Chad wasn't going to play then they might not have a good chance. Troy was the best player they had but of course he wasn't the only one. They needed a full team to win.

But how was he going to be able to do that in less then two weeks?

"Hey watch it!" A voice said making Chad stop in his tracks. Looking down he saw he had stepped all over some posters that were on the ground. Bending down he tired to help.

'Aw man. I'm so sorry." taking one poster in his hand he tired to unbend it.

"Look never mind." Pulling the poster away from Chad he saw that the voice belonged to Taylor. "Oh it's you. I should have figured you'd be the one who would ruin my posters."

Grabbing the poster Taylor stood up and began to walk away. Standing up Chad jogged to catch up with her. "So do you always stay this late after school?" He asked watching her hang the posters up.

"Do you always flirt when you get out of the principles office?" She asked not looking away from the poster.

"Touché." Chad looked at the poster. It read: _Scholastic Decathlon Meeting Next Monday. _Looking back at Taylor a light bulb went on. "Your smart right?"

Still looking at her posters Taylor replied. "Aren't you the fast one."

"Will you be my tutor?"

Finally looking away the posters she turned to stare at Chad. "your joking right? Did you lose a bet or something?" It was okay to been seen with Troy because, well; he was Troy. But Chad was just a jock. Taylor couldn't be seen with him.

"Come on. Your President of them, and I mean that's the nerd-ist thing anyone could possible do. And I'm failing both Math and Chemistry. If I don't past the next make-up test then they're going to kick me off the basketball team!"

"And what do I get out of this? The sheer enjoyment of helping you out?"

"Yeah!"

"Funny." Grabbing her stuff off the floor she turned around and left.

Watching her go Chad looked at the poster to his test. Smiling he looked back at the poster.

* * *

**Yeah! The ninth chapter of The Bolton's Must Die is up! I truly am sorry…again for taking this long to upload. I promise never to take this long again. My life to a rough turn in January, but everything is good again. The next Chapter will be up on Thursday morning. This chapter was only written to bring in the next one. It's sort of part A and the next is part B.**

**I anyone could tell me who won the awards. I would really appreciate it!**

**Read and Review! Hopefully I didn't lose my fans!**

**Soul Eyes **


	10. New Plan Part B Or new friends?

**The Bolton's Must Die**

**By Soul Eyes**

**Author's Note: Congratulations to all the winners in the awards. Yes I know I'm a little late! LOL! Thanks again to everyone one who reviewed! I HIT OVER A 100!!! THAT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!!**

**I was also shocked to see how many people loved the Winnie the pooh line! That was put it on the last minute! Lol!**

**Special thanks to x Iris x for helping me with this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Even though it makes me cry, I don't own anything!**

**Reviewer Breakdown**

**1. JolieMarie: I'm glad that my story is one of the few you like. Thank you, you really don't know how much that means to me!**

**2. HauntedWhisper714: Thank you so much! You were the first one to review my story! Guess that's why your in the top 3! Way to stay on your game. And yes great minds do think alike. I just hope everyone else voted for the same shirt! Ryan is pretty squishable, which is why I put more of him in this chapter! Troyella FOREVER BABY! YEAH!**

**3. Cartio06: Yeah Troy just can't get her off of his mind. But that's what we want right?

* * *

**

_It's customary that with four months left in the school year the students of East High all get a letter sent home. It basically states how everyone is doing in their classes__so far. So it was unsurprising to find out Chad was failing a few classes._

"I can't believe you asked Taylor to be your tutor," Troy said during afternoon practice. "And she turned you down. That's even funnier." They were all getting ready to run around the track.

"You can stop laughing now." Chad stood still looking at his test. "My parents are going to flip their lids when they get my grades in the mail. Plus Taylor tutored you. She had to be good. Your getting straight A's."

"I never needed a tutor. That was just a way to get her to talk to me remember?" Troy bent down to stretch his legs.

"True. I still need to find a way to convince her to tutor me."

Troy stood up to see Jason coming there way. He didn't look too happy. "Let me guess, you got your grades too. Why is everyone failing their classes?"

"I'm not failing," Jason said looking at his paper.

"Then what's with the face?" Chad asked.

"My grandma requested that I take an extracurricular activity."

"So, what's wrong with that? Doesn't basketball count?" Troy asked confused.

"Not according to my grandma. And the only thing open is with Mrs. Darbus," he said showing them the paper. Both Troy and Chad cringed as they looked at the paper. Every other activity was completely taken.

Troy smiled as he came across one of the activities. "Look there's hope for you," Troy said pointing. Jason looked up at Troy then down to where his finger was. "My sister is head of the writing and compositions. She says Mrs. Darbus only shows her face their twice every year."

"Alright team let's runs some laps," Coach Bolton said coming down the field. Sighing Jason looked down at the sheet. Folding it he out it in his pocket.

* * *

Sharpay huffed into the Cooking room without her brother. She honestly couldn't stand being in here. It was always hot and smelled of so many different foods which she could easily guess were all fattening.

Stopping in front of teacher's desk so her presence would be know. The tiny teacher turned to look at Sharpay. "Yes Ms. Evans. Can I help you with anything?"

"Why in the world would you put me as failing in your class. No one can possibly fail this class. Do you sit here and fry things because you have no brain? I'm Sharpay Evans!"

The teacher fixed her glasses so to give her time to answer Sharpay. "Well Ms. Evans since you don't do anything in this class it was quite easy to fail you."

"Does it look like I spend time in the kitchen?" Sharpay asked her right hand going down and up her side to invasive.

"I'm sorry you don't Ms. Evans. But if you don't pick up the slack your not going to be able to perform in this years winter musical."

Sharpay's jaw dropped in shock. "Excuse me. I've been in eighteen school productions since I was little. I can not , not perform. My fans not to mention Mrs. Darbus will not allow it."

"Mrs. Darbus won't be able to anything I'm afraid. The principle has already told me that he is behind my decision one hundred percent." Sharpay just stood there shocked. "So Ms. Evans, instead of coming here you should be worrying about how your going to pass. I can arrange for you of meet with of my best students. With their help maybe you can pass."

* * *

Taylor was collecting her things when she felt a presence at the door. Turning around she stopped dead seeing Chad at the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you one more time if you would tutor me."

"The answer is still no Chad."

"See, I knew you were going to say that. So I brought this." Walking up to her he handed her a piece of paper. "It says that if you tutor me and I get a passing grade in both Math and Chemistry. The Scholastic Decathlon team will be able to visit the Science lab of Albuquerque." Shocked she looked up at Chad. "The team went there once for this nerd outreach program, so the owner said if we ever needed any favors to just call. But this can only happen if you tutor me and I pass."

Taylor looked at Chad then down at the paper. "After school. Three o'clock. Don't be late." Grabbing her bag she walked out. Smiling Chad turned to watch her leave.

* * *

Jason walked into the band room not really expecting anything. But the person who was most shocked because of his presence their was Kelsi Neilson.

Kelsi walked from around the piano to see her all time crush standing in the middle of the empty room with her. Just in case you didn't catch that. An EMPTY room. With her own mouth wide open she tired to think of something to say.

"UH." Wow! She should win a prize.

"My grandma thinks I need to take an extracurricular activity, but basket to her is not one of them. And the only thing that was left open was theater with Mrs. Darbus. And Troy told me that you told him that Mrs. Darbus hardly ever shows up here, so to not have to suffer anymore humiliation I came here."

"He was right."

Looking around the empty room for the first time Jason looked back at Kelsi. "Should we wait for the rest of the team?"

"This is the team." Walking back to the piano again she sat down. "Welcome."

* * *

Ryan left school early shocked that his sister told him she had to stay. Turning he parked his car in front of the Family Country Club. His mother had called saying they both needed to be here. Stepping out of the car he didn't know how he was going to explain Sharpay's absence.

Fixing his backpack on his shoulder he walked into the Country Club.

Upon walking in he could already hear his mother arguing with someone. Rounding one of the corners he saw his mother, the mayor of the town and……….**The Foster's.**

The Foster's were the rival family who also owned a Country Club. Every summer Ryan's family would hold a talent show and the Foster always showed up. Their whole entire country club were totally into musicals, while the Evans only had a few. So it was easy to assume that they always won. But that still didn't stop the Foster from always finding something to argue about.

For that reason Ryan was curious to find out why they were here now. _'This is probably why mom wanted us here in the first place.' _Ryan thought to himself. Ryan stopped a few feet away. He didn't want anyone to know he was there yet.

Of course that didn't last long when the older twin Foster, Theodore noticed him. "Great, the smart twin is here," He said sarcastically. Aurora, the younger twin turned to look at Ryan. A small smile coming on to her face.

Mrs. Evans along with the mayor turned to look at Ryan too. Although his mother was the first to speak. "Ryan! Where's your sister!? I asked you to both be here!"

"Uh, she had some things to do. So I came here alone."

"Why I thought you were your sister's lap dog. Don't you follow her like everywhere," Theo said crossing his arms. Ryan only glared while young Aurora rolled her eyes.

"Theodore Foster," The Mayor said looking at him.

"Now Mayor. Do you real want my son to be reprimanded when he speaks the truth? Those two do spend every waking moment together. I mean one can only begin to wonder if their relationship is truly Christian?" Mrs. Foster said looking over at Ryan. Mrs. Evans, Aurora and his mouth fell open.

"Are you trying to say that my kids have a relationship that's more than just brother and sister? You should feel as lucky if your kids cared about on another the way mind do!" Mrs. Evans yelled her face growing to match her purple top.

"I never said anything. You simply thought that. Which makes me question the idea more."

"How dare you. You insinuated!"

"That's enough!" The Mayor yelled causing the quarreling mother's to stop. "This town has had it up to here with the two of you. Both of you always finds ways of arguing with each other. And I've simply had enough. Which is why I come to the decision that the only way this can be resolved is if these two families simply spend more time together."

"**WHAT!**" Everyone yelled, completely shocked.

"Yes. Both families will swap children. Mr. Ryan here will go to the Foster's Country Club, while Mr. Theodore will come here. Plus every Sunday both families will show up at for service and sit together. And this will go on until you can convince me that there will be no fighting." Before anyone could chime in he also added' "and if you guys can not do this. I will simply call off the talent show." Everyone closed their mouth's. "Good. Now if you don't mind I have another issue to handle. It seems like there isn't enough dirt for those motocross races,." Nodding his head as his goodbye he left the Club.

* * *

_It turned out that Amy had to leave because the cheerleaders had a competition, so she wasn't going to be in school for a week and a half. The girls wound up telling me some lie that I then had to tell Troy. It basically was that, yes I was on the team, but I didn't compete because I needed to have cheerleading as a sport. I wasn't something I was totally gun-ho for. Troy believed it and simply replied, "all the more time we get to spend together."

* * *

_

Sharpay walked into the cooking classroom again. She was angry for two reasons. One, was that Ryan called her basically explaining how she was going to see Theo Foster every time she was going to go to the Club. Not to mention now she had to go to church every Sunday and have to sit with them. Stupid Mayor! How anyone voted for him was beyond her.

The second was, that everyday after school she would have to come here and spend two hours learning how to cook with some weird fat kid you loved eating. Okay, she didn't know he was fat; but he had to be considering he loved to cook.

Picking up some weird cooking utensil she looked at it. How anyone could make food out of this was also beyond her.

The door opened up signaling that the fat know-it-all was here. Not turning around she continued to look the cooking tool in her hand. She really wasn't all the interested in who it was.

"Sorry I'm a little late. Coach didn't let me get out of practice until we all did our drills." Stopping he looked at the blond girl in front of him. '_It can't be.'_

_'Why does the voice sound familiar?'_ Sharpay thought. '_Wait! Coach! Drills!' _Slowly turning around she hoped and prayed that the person she thought was behind wasn't.

"You're the person I'm tutoring!" "You're my tutor!" They both yelled.

Zeke couldn't believe he was tutoring Sharpay. And Sharpay couldn't believe Zeke was tutoring her!

"You're the psycho teacher's best student! You're a basketball player. You can't be into cooking! That's impossible!"

"Hey you can't tell anyone. My friends will all laugh at me and I could get kicked off of the team! I love cooking but I love basketball too!" Zeke said, afraid of what Sharpay could do with this type of information. No one knew he liked cooking. Zeke wasn't even in the regular class so that no one would know. He took special classes on the weekends and after practice.

"Yeah, I can only imagine what they guys are going to stay when they see you in their heads wearing in apron!" Laughing Sharpay had to sit down. Her sides were splitting with just the image in her own head.

"Please Sharpay! You can't tell them! I might get kicked off the team!" He was pleading now.

"What! And waste this beautiful opportunity! Are you nuts!"

Just then an idea came to Zeke. "If you tell the guys I cook then I'll tell the whole school that you have to stay and work on cooking." That stopped Sharpay from laughing. "So we have a deal?"

Sharpay thought for a second but she knew there was no way out. "Deal."

"Good, now give me that," he said grabbing the tool from her hand. "Your not worthy to hold the Wisk!" Shocked Sharpay smiled as she saw Zeke in a whole new light. Demanding and worthy of blackmailing someone. Maybe he wasn't some strange tall person after all!

* * *

_Over the next few days, strange things began to happen in East High. Things that normally would never happen in a million years. Since we were still thinking of a plan to have Troy ask me out as his girlfriend I simply just let things flow, which in turn caused us to spend a lot of more time together. It really didn't seem to bother the girls much. They all seemed a little busy doing their own thing. Which made me wonder if they were sill interested in the revenge. And everyday that Troy and I spent together, it would always slip form my mind.

* * *

_

**Over the next few days in East High**

_You make me fell out of my element._

_Like I'm walking on broken glass._

_Like my world spinning in slow motion._

_And your moving to fast._

Kelsi and Jason were both sitting in the music room. Jason was trying to categorize some of the works into piles. One begin plays, the other musicals, etc. Kelsi on the other hand was sitting in front of the piano trying to figure out the last two songs in her musical, but she couldn't get her mind off on the black haired kid sitting not a foot away from her.

_Were you right,_

_Was I wrong,_

_Were you weak, _

_Was I strong._

_Yeah, both of us broken._

_Caught in a moment._

Getting tired of trying to figure out whether 'Romeo and Juliet' went into tragedy or romance the threw the play down. Sighing he couldn't believe how many things they could all go under. It was kinda interesting and that was a little freaky too him. Another interesting thing was Troy's sister. And that was freaking him out too. Looking up he caught her looking at him. Both turned away. Jason finding the ceiling much more interesting now.

_And we lived,_

_And we loved,_

_And we hurt,_

_And we jumped._

_Yeah! _

Sighing again Jason stood up. If they were going to be in here together everyday they might as well talk to each other. Slowly walking over as to not freaky her out, he see was staring down at a piece of work. Maybe she was having trouble finding out what category that went into too.

"Are you having trouble filing the work too?" He asked standing next to the piano.

"UH, me? No!" She turned back to the sheet of music in front to her. "I just can't figure out the last to songs in my own musical." Shyly she looked at him for the corner of her eyes.

"You mean your trying to write one things? That's so cool." At that comment she had to look up at him completely.

"Really? You think that's cool?"

"Well you know. I would never be able to write whole songs and be able to fit them all together to tell a story. That takes a lot of talent."

"Thanks," Kelsi said smiling up at him.

_But the planets all aligned._

_When you into my eyes._

Smiling back at her he couldn't look away.

_And just like that._

_The Chemicals React._

_The Chemicals React. _

Kelsi finally had an idea for her last two songs.

_You make me feel out of my element,_

_Like I'm drifting out to the sea._

Troy and Gabriella stood waving to all the kids as their surfing lessons finished. As the last car left they looked at each other. Laughing Gabriella was the first to push Troy into the water, soon jumping in after him. Coming out from under the water he couldn't help but laugh at Gabriella's appearance. Her hair was front of her face.

"Come on! You don't think I look great?" Gabriella joked; playing around with her hair.

_Like the tide's pulling me in deeper,_

_Making it harder to breath._

Dried off the couple were now sitting down in the park not to far away from the golf course. Gabriella had just got off her shift so Troy came to get her.

Standing up he jumped up onto the jungle-gym. Dropping so he was hanging out upside down he began to swing. Laughing Gabriella watched as he slipped.

_Think'in bout' tonight._

_How we feel inside._

_We can not deny. _

Getting up he dusted himself off and began to walk slowly toward her. Getting up she ran away from him as he chased her around the park.

Back inside the country club someone stood watching the happy couple.

_Were you right,_

_Was I wrong,_

_Where you weak,_

_Was I strong,_

_Yeah!_

Taylor and Chad were both sitting the Chemistry room. She had five different types of textbooks thrown about the table. One of them read '_Chemistry for Dummies._' Sighing she grabbed the sheet from Chad. Looking it over she grabbed her red pen. When she finished marking it she handed back to Chad.

"Are you serious? I only got one right?" Nodding Taylor passed him the '_Chemistry for Dummies_' book.

_Both of us broken._

_Caught in a moment._

Scratching his curly head Chad looked down hard at his paper. Trying to write down an equation the pencil snapped. Sighing his head hit the table. Taylor turned to see his head flat on the table. Shaking her head she reached for a new pencil. At that same moment Chad reached for a new pencil too. Their finger's touched which caused them both to look at each other.

Laughing nervously Taylor pulled her hand away. Smiling Chad looked back down at his paper.

_And we lived_

_And we loved _

_And we hurt_

_And we jumped_

_Yeah!_

Both were standing in front a Bunsen burner, fully decked out in safety gear. Carefully handing him breaker she told him to bend down at eye level.

"Okay now wait until the meniscus is at the number four."

Standing up straight Chad looked at her through the safety goggles. "Say what?"

"Wait until the curvy part hits the line where the number four is."

"Oh."

_But the planets all aligned_

_When you looked into my eyes._

_And just like that,_

_The Chemicals React._

Both bent down so that they could get a good few of the numbers. Totally into her nerd moment Taylor took her hand and placed it on top Chad's on the beaker. Chad was unable to pay attention as he looked at Taylor's hand on top of his.

Finally noticing where her hand was she looked over at Chad. Both of them stayed like that until the substance that Chad was pouring in began to exploded from the beaker.

_The Chemicals React._

Turning to face each other, they couldn't help but laugh. They were both covered in a blue.

_Kaleidoscope of colors_

Ryan watched as Aurora walked into the Country Club. There was something about her that made her different from her family. For some reason Ryan always felt like he could really talk to her. That she wouldn't look at him like some freaky hat wearing kid; who's only purpose in life was to follow his sister around.

Sharpay would simply tell him it what only because Aurora had never spent anytime around him. That sooner or later she'd see everyone was right.

Feeling someone watching her she turned her head in Ryan's direction. Looking away fast he went back to mopping the stage.

Yeah. The Foster's were so into their musical program they even had a stage were people in the club would randomly perform. The sad thing was they were all good.

Aurora smiled as she saw Ryan. Excusing herself from the conversation she walked over to the stage.

"Hey!" She said looking up at him.

"Hey," he said back.

_Turning hopes on fire_

"I really am sorry that because of my family you have to come here," she began looking down at her shoes.

"Yeah I can tell your having a ball with the twin brother and son of your rival here. I actually couldn't believe the Mayor picked me to come here. I thought for sure he's pick Sharpay, I mean I didn't even know he knew my name."

"Don't say that. He must have thought you have something special to come here. I mean your sister would probably fail and then he'd have to cancel the talent show." Moving her head so that she could look at him she continued. "He must have thought that you would do really well to have you come here. The Mayor loves the talent show, he wouldn't want to miss it." Smiling she tired to make him feel better.

"Yeah but what can I do. The only thing I'm really good at is following my sister around. You heard your brother." Ryan now was nit at all that interested in the floor. Setting down the mop he sat down on the edge of the stage.

"Don't listen to my brother. He doesn't know anything." Coming closer to the stage so she was standing right in front of him, "I think it's really sweet how you follow your sister around. I heard the rumors of how much trouble she gets herself into that it's nice to know she has a brother like you will go in it with her."

_Sun is burning_

"Thanks."

_Shinning down on both of us._

"No problem."

_Don't let us lose it._

Just then Mrs. Foster came walking in. Completely appalled by who Aurora was talking to, she called her daughter over.

Turning to see it was her mother, Aurora rolled her eyes. " Let's not wait until there's a disaster when were forced to be near each other to have a conversation like this," Smiling she walked away.

_Don't let us lose it_

Smiling Ryan nodded.

_Was I right _

_Were you wrong_

_Was I weak_

_Were you strong_

_Yeah!_

Grunting Sharpay looked at the ingredient book again. What the hell were all these letter's suppose to mean. Tbs, what the FUCK did that mean? She didn't' know how much more she could take of this! Already she had food inside her finger nails. Her finger's themselves smelled like different types of seasoning.

How in the hell was hell was she going to cook anything with this. Picking up a flab of what looked like fat, she almost hurled.

_Both of us broken_

_Caught in a moment_

Throwing in whatever she mixed together she closed the oven. With a little help from Zeke she managed to turn it on. A few minutes later Zeke lifted his head up from the magazine he was reading to sniff the air.

"Do you smell something burning?" He asked Sharpay; who was trying to clean her nails. Looking up at him she began to smell the air too. As fast a lighting the two of them went running to the oven.

Zeke pulled it open only to have chunks of black smoke come up to his face. Moving away quickly she watched as he walked out of the black blanket. Setting the brunt tray on the counter he looked at Sharpay.

Smiling she couldn't help but break out into a laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked face full of soot.

"You!"

_We lived_

_And we loved_

_We hurt_

_And we joked_

_Yeah!_

Laughing Zeke couldn't help but think of how beautiful Sharpay looked when she laughed.

_We lived _

_We loved_

Laughing Kelsi and Jason began to flirt with each other and they sat together on the piano, hitting notes.

_We hurt _

_We joked_

This time Zeke didn't leave Sharpay alone with the recipe. Standing next to her he explained what everything meant, and even added some secret ingredients that for sure would blow the teachers mind.

_We're right_

_We're wrong_

Handing back Chad's test she was so happy to see his face light up. He had got every single one right. Filled with excitement Chad grabbed Taylor and hugged her. Spinning her round he kept yelling, "I'M SMART NOW! I'M SMART NOW!"

Finally realizing what he was doing he stopped. They both stayed there. Chad standing with Taylor in his arms.

_We're weak_

_We're strong_

Aurora was sitting outside when she felt something land on her head. Looking up she saw it was a hat.

"You know there not just a good way to finish an outfit. There also good for blocking out the sun when you need to see." Smiling Aurora fixed the hat on her head.

_We lived to LOVE_

Twirling Gabriella around the eightieth hole Troy pulled her into a hug. Looking down at her he was surprised to see she didn't have much make up on. Actually now that he thought about it she was wearing less and less. Not to mention her hair was getting more wavy then curly. He like it.

Smiling up at him Gabriella pulled o piece of hair behind her ear. "What are you thinking about?" She asked.

Even through the darkness of the night she could still see his smile. "You. What else?" He asked sealing it with a kiss.

_But the planets all aligned _

_When you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that_

_The Chemicals React_

_It was then that I wondered. Did I really have to continue to do the revenge? I mean I was already popular. Kids already what to me be. And I had Troy. So what's to say I can't stop?_

_And just like that _

_The Chemicals React

* * *

_

**Uh-oh. Things are starting to heat up with everyone! I even managed to bring the new characters from High School Musical 2! So what do you guys think! Will Gabriella call it quits on the whole revenge thing? Will the girls let her? And is Troy really going to ask her to be his girlfriend? Bet you can't wait!**

**Review!**

**Soul Eyes.**


	11. Reflecting

**The Bolton's Must Die**

**By Soul Eyes**

**Author's Note: Thanks again for all the wonderful feed back guys. Every time I upload a new chapter more new people review. Of course I love having my old reviews, you guys have kept up with me! Lol! In the last chapter it was kinda hard to add the couples. I didn't want to spend time on chapters having to go through every relationship, so I thought what better way to do it then with song!**

**Thanks go to Brishty for somehow helping me upload this chapter! LOL! Stupid Fanfiction! LOL! This chapter would have been up two days ago! Sorry guys! Wasn't my fault! Enjoy!**

**Reviewer Breakdown**

**1. JolieMaire: Thanks so much for pointing that out. I think I might have been too occupied in making sure the song went along with the chapter. LOL! I never really thought of doing a sequel. My reviewers will just have to tell me if they want one.**

**2. HauntedWhisper714: I'm sorry that you want to kill Aurora, and she's only been in one chapter. It's just something you'll have to get use since she probably will be his love interest in the movie. I also really hope you got your project done on time. I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt knowing you didn't pass cause you were reading my story!**

**3. Cartio06/Charmed4eva112- You guys are neck and neck. But thank you so muck for all your kind words! GO REVIEW! IT"S SO CLOSE!**

**Just one more chapter is left in the contest! You guys still have chance to have a role in the story. Don't give up!**

**Disclaimer: I won the lottery and I bought Troy Bolton AND Orlando Bloom…… Yeah right, would I be writing this if I owned them? Nope. Nothing! You hear! Nothing is mine! Not even the computer I'm writing ON!**

**

* * *

**Gabriella was heading toward the music room when she ran into Kelsi and Jason. The two of them were laughing but they stopped quickly upon seeing Gabriella. 

"Please don't kill the fun on my account," she said smiling.

"Oh! Hey, this is Jason. He's on the basketball team with Troy," Kelsi said pointing at Jason. Smiling Jason held his hand out.

"Nice to me you," He said. "I heard all about you from Troy."

"Really?" Gabriella asked shaking his hand.

"Of course." Looking at Gabriella to Kelsi, "I mean you're the most popular girl in school right now." The group went quote. Jason thought it was now time to leave. "Well I should be heading to practice." Looking back at Kelsi he smiled. "Guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

Nodding Kelsi waved good-bye as Jason left. Gabriella watched as he left the drama wing, also waving good-bye. Smiling ,she looked back at Kelsi, who finally remembered who she was with; looked back at Gabriella. The smile fading. "What?"

"Since when has this been going on?" Gabriella asked referring to Jason.

"Since when has what been going on?" Shaking her head she walked into the music room.

"Come on Kelsi you know what I'm talking about," she said following her inside.

Stopping she turned back to look at her friend. Sighing she explained, "since we got our grades a couple of days ago. His grandma doesn't believe that basketball is an extracurricular activity, so he came here."

Stopping short Gabriella crossed her arms. "Wow, out of all the things to do at East High he chose to come here. Some one has a secret admirer."

Turning back to the piano so that Gabriella couldn't see her smile she answered. "No, the only thing that was open was theater. And he didn't want to be around Mrs. Darbus, as anyone, so he came here. And don't say anything. My brother told him to come here." Turning around she pointed at Gabriella.

Lifting her arms in defense she smiled. "That was really sweet of Troy. I didn't think he thought about anything else but basketball. He must care for you a lot."

"Please. You and I both know that my brother has had more then basketball on his mind these past couple of days," Kelsi said taking a seat. Gabriella in turn looked for something other then Kelsi to put her attention on. "On that note. Do you like my brother?"

There was the question she truly didn't want to answer. The one question she always avoided. In public and in her own thoughts. "I really don't know if I do." She answered truthfully. Sitting down in a chair not to far from Kelsi. " I think back on all the things you've told me, on what I heard from other people and I really don't know. I can't tell if what he tells me is Troy Bolton talking, or if he's really sincere."

"Well here's a wacky thought. Why don't just ask him. What my brother can't do is lie to someone when he's asked a question. For all other things I don't know."

"I can't ask him!" Gabriella said, fully shocked that Kelsi had even suggested it.

"Why not?"

"Because," even as the words left her mouth she new it was totally unconvincing. Turning away she really hoped Kelsi would just drop it!

"You must really like my brother then."

"What!" That wasn't what she expected to come out of the younger Bolton twin's mouth.

"It's obvious. Your afraid that if you ask, my brother might say that he doesn't care for you the same way. Now I don't really like the two of you hanging out in the first place and I can't stop you from seeing him. Jason said it himself. You're the most popular girl in school right now. My brother has to be with you." Gabriella looked over at Kelsi; silent. "I just want you to be careful. My brother's not called the playmaker for nothing. It's better if you find out what his true feelings are before some other popular girl comes and you find out that way."

**

* * *

**Amy walked into East High with her phone attached in her ear. She was totally ticked that none of them were picking up there phones. What the hell were they all doing? 

It was lunch period so there weren't that many people in the halls. Sighing she hit the end button on her phone when Sharpay didn't pick up. Stopping at her locker she opened the lock. Huffing she looked to the wall that was right next to her locker. Turing back to her locker she stopped. Slowly she looked back at the wall.

On the wall was the achievement award board. If any student manage to do something great it would placed on the wall so other students could admire. The only thing was no one ever looked at the wall. Which was a pretty good thing today.

Shocked to the point that her mouth was wide open she read the two pictures that were on the wall. On one side it had Taylor and Chad standing with the principle. He was holding an A plus test. Taylor better have been helping him in order to find something against Troy.

Her mouth dropped even more when she saw the next picture. Sharpay was standing next to Zeke! Zeke! And if that wasn't enough she was holding a cake! Completely infuriated she ripped the pictures down and slammed her locker closed. No wonder no one was answering there phone. What happened while she was gone?

**

* * *

**"I can't believe. I passed!" Chad said looking down at test. 

"What I can't believe is that you had it laminated," Taylor said walking beside him.

"My mom wanted to put it on the fridge." Taylor laugh at Chad's boyish grin. Hearing her laugh he looked at her. The last couple of days didn't turn out as bad as he thought it would. He actually had fun learning, of course the guys would never hear him say it. Having Taylor near made him feel good in a way he didn't really understand yet. She was a really nice girl who despite hating his guts and with a little help from a friend, tutored him. Maybe they could find ways to hang out that didn't evolve school. "I want to say thanks. If it wasn't for you I would have never passed." Smiling they both looked at each other.

"You're a smart guy Chad, I'm sure if you didn't have me tutoring you and you put the same amount of effort in. You would have been having straight A's like Troy."

"You really think so?"

"Of c-Whoa!" The moment was lost when she felt her phone vibrate. Chad jumped a little scared of her. Taking her phone out she saw she got a text message from Amy. _'Uh-oh.'_ Taylor thought. Clicking a button on her phone it read, Chem lab. NOW!

Looking back at Chad she tired to seem unfazed. "I'm glad that you passed but I kinda have to go." Smiling she walked away.

Chad stood; confused.

**

* * *

**Gabriella walked around the school in a daze. Kelsi's words ringing through her head. She was skipping class. Something she had never done before, but after her talk with Kelsi she didn't think she was going to learn anything sitting in class anyway. The teachers wouldn't care, she had Troy….. Why was it that everything in her life now lead up to him!? 

Looking down at her phone she saw it was Amy calling her again, she simply let it ring. What was she going to do? What would Troy say if she asked him.

He never had a girlfriend before and sure they had spent to much time together. But how could she really know that he felt something deep for her, when she herself didn't know what she felt about Troy.

Kelsi was right. She did like Troy. Hell, she liked him the moment she ran into him. But did her feelings go far beyond that? And if Troy really did ask her to be his girlfriend what would she do? Turning him down would be the best thing, but the girls would never let her. And in the back of her mind she knew, her heart wouldn't either.

Her phone rang again but it only signaled that she had a message. Opening it read to meet up in the Chemistry Lab. Looking up from the phone Gabriella decided.

**

* * *

**"What in the world happened while I was away?" Amy asked slamming the pictures on table. 

"I can't believe this!" Sharpay said grabbing her picture. "How can my hair not look good on pink paper?!" Sharpay said picking her picture up.

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Amy said, snatching the picture back. "What I want to know is what have you guys been doing this whole time I was gone?" Amy didn't even give them a chance to respond. "No I'll tell you what. NOTHING! What happened to getting revenge on Troy? Do you guys even know if he's been hanging out with Gabriella at all!?" Taylor and Sharpay couldn't bring themselves to look at Amy. "Did you guys al least get some piece of juicy information?" Shaking their heads, Amy walked over to the window.

At that moment Gabriella walked in.

Hearing the door open Amy moved away from the window "Took you long enough. Please tell me that you have been doing your job?" Amy asked.

"If you mean hanging out with Troy? Then yes, I have. We hung out everyday that you've been gone."

**

* * *

**Troy was finishing up on the phone when Chad saw him coming down to the parking lot. The guys didn't have practice today so they were all going to see were they wanted to hang out. Chad and Jason were able to hang out considering how well they were now doing in school. So what better place to meet up then in the parking lot. 

"Wait, is that Troy walking without Gabby at his side? Am I seeing things guys?" Chad asked looking at his teammates.

Troy smiled as he hung up the phone. "Very funny Chad," he said throwing his backpack in the back of his car.

"So where is the new target?"

"Don't call her that." Troy held his finger up at Chad ;who in turn lifted his hands up. "If you must know she's getting ready for work. I was just on the phone with her."

Rolling his eyes Chad looked back at the team. "So, wanna come chill with us? Were thinking of hitting up the amusement park and then meeting up with some girls," Chucky said walking up to stand next to Troy.

"Sorry, I have some things I need to do," Troy said

"Don't tell me your going to hang out at her job?"

"I'm not hanging out with Gabby. I just have some things to do." Smiling at his teammates he stepped inside the car. Turning on the car he backed out of the parking lot. Turning back to the team Chucky shrugged his shoulders. Chad watched Troy as he left the school parking lot; a not so happy look on his face.

**

* * *

**"Good-night Gabby." Gabriella looked up from mopping the floor to see three girls she worked with waving good-night. 

"Night." Waving back Gabriella watched as they left the Country Club. It was her turn to close for the night. Since everyone other night she was going out with Troy. Returning to the mop Gabriella didn't even know how she was able to get through work today. She still was in shock of what she said to the girls in school. She never gave them enough time to say anything to her.

_"I don't want to do this anymore," Gabriella said looking at Amy. She turned around and walked out of the chemistry room. _

Sighing Gabriella looked around at the empty dinning room. So far she was taking all this well. She hadn't met up with the girls all day, giving her hope that they didn't want to continue with this either.

She hadn't seen Troy all day either. He had called her after lunch to tell her he had something's to do and he wasn't going to be able to drop her off at work. She was glad since she didn't know if she was going to be able to see him.

Kelsi's words had _still_ been suck in her head all day. She was afraid to ask Troy what he felt about her, she didn't know if it would turn out good or bad. If Troy said he didn't feel anything for her then it was good that she called off the revenge. But if he said that he did feel something, then what she going to do?

Sighing again Gabriella sat down in one of the chairs. She couldn't help but do something she hadn't done since living in San Diego; sing her feelings out.

_Look at me  
You may think you see who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Everyday,  
is as if I play a part_

Looking down at the bucket the reflections wasn't her own face, but of her and Troy. They were on beach helping the kids, smiling and having a good time

_Now I see  
If I wear a mask I can fool the world  
But I can not fool  
my heart….. _

Standing up she walked over to the window.

_Who…is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside_

**Somewhere else **

Amy walked of her car completely set of getting Gabriella to change her mind. She wasn't able to follow her since the bell ring signaling it was time to go to their next class. She couldn't catch up with Taylor or Sharpay after school because she had cheer practice.

Huffing she opened the door to the country club.

_I am now in a world  
where I have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for you I am _

Gabriella swung her arms around her body slowly as she walked down one of the country clubs long hallways. She couldn't remember that last time she sung; and she loved it

_Who….is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know_

Turning her head she walked up a flight of stairs that lead to a small balcony.

_Must I pretend that I'm  
someone else  
For all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside_

Theo stepped out of Mrs. Evans fully dressed all in black. The mayor was seriously nuts if he thought that he could hang out another week or more! Shaking his head he turned to enter the main hall. He stopped when her heard an angelic voice singing. Shocked, he was curious to find out where it was coming from.

_There's heart that must be free  
to fly.._

Gabriella stopped at the top of the stairs so, she couldn't see the two people below her come into the room.

_That burns with a need to know  
the reasons why.._

Grabbing a hold onto the railing as she let out all her frustration.

_Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How will feel  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide_

Both Amy and Theo stood with their mouths open.

_I won't pretend that I  
Someone else  
For all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside_

Gabriella turned around and headed into the main lobby of the country club. Her voice began to fade as she walked farther away from the two. Stopping Gabriella looked down at the bucket.

_When will my reflection show_.  
_Who I am inside…_

Touching the water, Gabby was shown in the ripples. And did'bt make Gabriella feel any better.

Amy closed her mouth when an idea came into her head. Smiling she finally thought of a way to get Gabriella back into the revenge. She just had to get to Taylor and especially Sharpay back on take before hand. Looking back up at the balcony where she just overheard Gabriella's secret she headed back to her car.

Theo on the other hand couldn't close his mouth. How in the world did they have such an angel mopping the floors? Finally working here wasn't going to be such a bad idea.

**

* * *

**

**YAY! The eleventh chapter is done! You wouldn't believe how hard it was choosing Gabriella's first solo! I went through like seven songs until I finally found Reflection by Christina Aguilera, who the song belongs to. Well her and Disney's Mulan! LOL! I'm sorry this one doesn't have much Troyella in it, don't worry the next one will!**

**HERE IT COMES! The next chapter will be the final test on Troy's feelings for Gabriella! What is Amy planning! The Bolton's Must Die is FINALLY getting close to all the drama you guys have been waiting for! GET READY for some twist and turns you never saw coming!**

**Did you miss a review in any of the chapters I've already posted? You guys still have time! Once again! There's one more chapter left in the contest to win a role in the story. The top reviewer will get it!**

**GO REVIEW! ONE CHAPTER LEFT!!**

**Soul Eyes**

. 


	12. We say when it's over

**The Bolton's Must Die**

**By Soul Eyes**

**Author's Note: First I want everyone to know that this is not the last chapter of The Bolton's Must Die! It's only the last chapter in the contest! So I'm sorry if anyone was confused.**

**If anyone does know how to make videos please tell me! I want to make a video for this story and one for my next Troyella which is called Come What May. The first chapter is up if anyone wants to check it out. Sorry it took so long to update. Long story short, computer broke down.**

**Reviewer Breakdown. FOR THE LAST TIME!**

**1. JolieMaire: Thanks so much. I love the song reflection.**

**2. HauntedWhsper714: I'm glad you accept Aurora. I was kinda angry they didn't have any of these characters in the movie guess IMDB was wrong. Well at least Mr. Foster was right lol! G LOL! Thanks for looking out for Troy!**

**3. Charmed4eva112: There is still time for the contest! You can go back and review and chapter you missed. And it's not about the length. It's all about good feed back, and what you can say that will make the story better. You still have time!**

**I hope that people don't stop reviewing just because the contest is over! I would cry! Reviews keep me going!**

**Disclaimer: I have to be careful of what I write in here. SO….nothing's mine, expect the name Amy because we don't know her real name!**

* * *

Gabriella paid the cab driver when he stopped on front of her house. Taking out her wallet she paid the driver and wished him a good night.Stepping out of the car she turned to face her house. Her shoulders fell when she saw three very familiar cars parked in her driveway. Sighing she searched the bottom of the bag of her bag for her keys.

Fitting the key into her lock she opened her door and for the first time ever did not want to be home. Leaving her jacket and shoes at the door she walked into the kitchen. Low and behold her three 'friends' were waiting at the counter.

"Sweetie your home," Mrs. Montez said looking away from the girls. "How was your day?"

"Good, mami," Gabriella said, her eyes never leaving the girls. "Do you mind leaving us alone?"

Mrs. Montez looked from her daughter, to the three girls sitting in her kitchen. "Sure," she said grabbing her mug off the counter. Walking over to her daughter she said, "I thought you said this was over." She whispered while taking a sip of her drink.

"It is," Gabriella said smiling at her mother.

"It better be." Turning to face the girls she wished them a good night and headed upstairs. Gabriella waited until she heard her mother close her bed room door. Licking her lips she walked over to the fridge.

The girls were silent as she poured herself some water. Taking a sip she looked back at the girls. "What are you guys doing here? I told you I quit."

"So what? Did you think you were going to get off easy? You've been doing this for like the last month and a half. You can't back off now. Were like in the finals," Amy said crossing her arms. In her hands she had a small recorder.

"This is just a game to you isn't it?" Gabriella asked looking at Amy. "Did you ever think of how morally wrong this is? I have a conscience, I can't do this anymore." She practically slammed her glass on to the table.

"Conscience? Please! You lost that the moment you let us into this house the first time. And what is so morally wrong?"

"We're breaking someone's heart." Gabriella said barely above a whisper. The girls looked up at her, Gabriella in turn looked away.

"Oh my god! You love him!" Amy said uncrossing her arms and standing up. Sharpay and Taylor stood up as well.

"What!?" Gabriella asked turning back to look at the girls.

"Oh no. I know that look," Sharpay said walking to stand next to Amy.

"Gabriella. You can't believe what Troy tells you. We've all heard the same thing," Taylor said coming to stand on Amy's other side.

"You see what happens when you lose focus," Amy said looking at Sharpay then Taylor. They both nodded their heads and looked at Amy. "For your information Troy is with you right now, because of what we made you," Amy said waving her finger in front of the three of them. "What were you planning on doing? Telling him the truth?" Amy laughed. "Yeah, Troy, this whole time I've been pretending to be someone I'm not so I could break your heart. But I've seen the error of my ways. And I still want us to be together," Amy said, changing her voice so she could sound like Gabriella.

Gabriella looked down at her hands, knowing Amy was right.

"The only thing left for you to do is finish this. And I have a plan." Gabriella looked up at them. "We have one more test for Troy, and if after this he doesn't ask you to be his girlfriend, then you can quit." Gabriella looked at the door her mother left through. "Either way, you're going to lose Troy. So why not do it our way and become a legend."

* * *

Troy parked his car in his driveway around ten thirty. Turning off the ignition he grabbed the bag that was sitting in the passenger's seat. Stepping out of his car he walked into his house. It was quite as usual. Only Kelsi's Broadway music could be heard coming though the ceiling; the song all too familiar to Troy.

Closing the door he began to climb the stairs, but stopped when he saw his dad at the top. "Where were you?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Out," Troy said lifting up the bag.

"You know you had a tuxedo fitting this afternoon. That was the only reason there wasn't any practice today."

"Oh well I'll go before school tomorrow. They open seven, right?" Troy said, beginning to walk up the stairs again.

"That's not the point Troy. This dinner is important for the school. It should be the only thing on your mind right now, behind basketball of course."

"You mean it's an important dinner for you. You know, so you can have bragging rights for another whole year right?"

"What?" Jack asked shocked. He son never talked to him this way.

"Never mind," Troy again tried to get to his room.

"Who were you out with? It's the new girl right. Look if she's going to get in the way of your priorities then maybe you should stop seeing her. I'm sure someone new and popular will come along."

"Is that all you think I'm good at, basketball and dating popular girls?" Jack uncrossed his arms. Troy didn't let his father answer. "For your information I wasn't out with Gabby, which is her name in case you didn't know." Turning around he walked down the stairs toward the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Jack asked beginning to walk down the stairs.

"You just reminded me that I haven't seen Gabby all day today." Opening the door he didn't stop even when he heard his dad say it.

Jack Bolton walked down the rest of the stairs and opened the front door in time to see his son drive off. Running his fingers through his hair he closed the door. Turning around he saw his wife Kathy leaning against the doorframe that lead into the kitchen.

"Did you here all that?" He asked.

"Just the end; let him go to her. It's the first time I've seen him stand up to you. She might do him some good."

* * *

A black car parked in front of the Bolton house watched as the basketball star himself walked out and into his car again. The young man with brown hair and blue eyes looked on. Smiling he turned the car on and followed when the door to the house closed.

* * *

Gabriella shut the front door as the girls left. Sighing, she slowly walked up the stairs and closed the door to her room. The last thing she wanted right now was to have to deal with her mom. Turning off the light to her bedroom she laid down on her bed. With her face on her pillow and her eyes staring off, only the moon lit the room.

Turning on her back she looked up at her ceiling.

_I didn't know if I was going to be able to go through with their last plan. In a sense they were right, I was going to lose Troy either way. The thing that was worrying me was why my heart ached when I thought about it. I just wanted to know what I felt about Troy._

Gabriella was well lost in her thoughts when her phone began to ring. Looking over at her nightstand she moved to grab the phone. Speaking of the devil, Troy was calling her. Taking a deep breath she hit the accept button, answering the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Wow, it's amazing how your voice can make me forget everything bad,"_Troy's voice came from the other line. From the way his voice sounded she could only imagine he was smiling.

"Hm, same here," Gabriella said smiling. She lay back down on her back. "So what's going on? I wasn't expecting your call."

_"I got into a fight with my dad, so I guess I wanted to get my mind on something else."_

"Do you want to talk about?" Gabriella asked, concerned.

_"Maybe. But not over the phone."_

Confused, Gabriella sat up a little. "What do you mean?"

_"Come join me. It's nice out."_

Looking at her phone she turned around when she heard a knock on her balcony doors. She was so surprised to see Troy standing outside on her balcony that she dropped her phone. Smiling Troy hung up. Seeing Troy's smile she couldn't help but smile herself. Walking over she met him outside.

"What are you doing here?" She asked closing her door.

"Tell you the truth, I don't know," laughing he put his hands in his pockets. "I was just going to come and pick you up but, I thought sitting out here would be better." Shrugging his shoulders and motioning his eyes to the left, he looked back at Gabriella.

Smiling she followed to where he was signaling and her breath caught in her thought. On the floor of her balcony was a large blue blanket, a single candle and two plates with a slice of cake on them. "What's all this for?" She asked looking back at him.

"I like being spontaneous. Plus Zeke called me after school and told me he got a sweet cake I had to try." Smiling Gabriella looked at the 'picnic' then back at Troy. Holding his hand out he guided Gabriella toward their 'feast'.

Sitting down Gabriella was the first to bite into the cake. Giving Troy a thumbs up while she chewed, Troy smiled and took a bite himself. "You should definitely ask Zeke were he got this. It's good."

Laughing Troy continued to eat. "Zeke will be glad to hear you like his cooking."

"He made this?" Gabriella asked shocked.

"Yeah. But it's his secret passion. I found out around a year ago and ever since then I've been his secret taste tester. But now that he'll know you like his food, don't be surprised if you see different types of food appearing in your locker."

"I'm sure I won't mind," she said laughing. Stopping she took another bite. "So what's the reason you fought with your dad?"

"Same old, same old. My dad thinks I'm only good at basketball and I'm always trying to convince him that there are other things in life. To say the least it doesn't end well."

"I can imagine. Everyone in school sees you as the basketball king. I pretty sure it would be hard for them to see you as anything else but a jock," Gabriella said taking another bite.

"I just hate having everything revolve around basketball. I mean I love playing, but some times I liked to try other things." Looking out at her backyard Troy turned to look back at Gabriella. "Sorry I'm dumping all of this on you. It just feels great having to talk to somebody. Chad or the other guys would never want to listen."

Smiling Gabriella set her plate down, "as hard as it is to believe. I understand what you mean. Just because you're good at something, they think that's what your whole life should be about. When that's not it at all."

"Yeah," Troy said looking up at her. "What is it that makes your parents think it's the only thing you can do?" Troy asked, curious.

Gabriella looked up at him, "if I told you I'd have to kill you."

Troy's eyes knotted together as he watched Gabriella take another bite of the cake.

_There was no way I could tell Troy that my mom saw me only as a good math student. How could a popular cheerleader be seen as only a nerdy math student? That wasn't possibly. Troy would defiantly figure everything out and I didn't want that._

In her thoughts Gabriella remembered about that last test they had for Troy. This seemed to be the perfect opportunity.

Looking up at Troy again she saw him looking out in to her backyard. She had to figure out a good way to sell this. "Wouldn't it be great to shock them and do something they never thought we'd do?" Gabriella asked putting down her fork.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked turning away from the yard to look at Gabriella. She had to put in the back of her mind how gorgeous he looked in the candle light.

"Well take Zeke for example," she began. "He cooks, but you never think he would. It's almost like saying that Chad was a secret backup dancer for musical theater." Gabriella couldn't help but contain her laughter.

Troy began to laugh as well. "Yeah that would be the last thing Chad would ever do." Troy held his arm over his stomach.

"What about you?" Gabriella asked. Troy looked at Gabriella confused. "I think I have a plan that can show everyone were good at other things."

* * *

**Yay! I finally updated. Once again I'm so sorry this took so long! Can you believe it? As of 11-02-07 it's been a year this story has been up! I want to thank everyone who's stayed with me for this long. That's if you guys come back from such a long break.**

**Once again this is not the last chapter on the story. Just the last chapter in, the reviewing contest. The most loyally fan, with the best feed back will get an appearance in the story. So go back and give me some feed back. This is your last chance. **

**Don't worry there are still many twist and turns to come. Trust me the drama hasn't even come yet!**

**Soul Eyes**


End file.
